RCL: Shadow Lady
by BasilusGalenus
Summary: This story is a Ryu x Chun-Li couple action/drama and is setted after SFII in an alternate timeline of SFIV. In this timeline Ryu and Chun-Li got romantically involved after the SF tournament, married, moved to China and gave birth to 2 children. Shadaloo is about to rise again and take revenge. EDIT: I've rewritten the first chapters and corrected some spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu & Chun-Li: Shadow Lady**

A Street Fighter Fanfiction by BasiliusGalenus

Legal Disclaimer: All characters from Street Fighter are the property of Capcom Entertainment and all charachters from King of Fighter are property of SNK. Street Fighter comics published by UDON served as inspiration for the charachters backstories and the Shadaloo technology.

* * *

**Prologe**

A grand hall at an unknown location was covered in darkness and smoke. The only sound rushing through the thick air was the hissing of machines. A tube in the centre of the hall opened up its grand sliding doors, revealing a shadowy figure bathed in dark light. Its outlines gave away the form of a towering bald man with a bulky muscular stature.

His robotic voice echoed through the hall "Status report! Has the dark source been found?"

Out of the mist stepped two figures. One of them a tall slender yet still muscular male with long braided hair, his face apparently covered by metal. The other a rather small female with her hair made up like horns. The female answered with an evil yet playful voice "We found it, oh great master….hihi…the time is ripe to proceed as they are at their weakest now!" "They won't know what happened to them until it is too late! This will make it all the sweeter!" said the masked one.

The huge shadow stepped out of the tube, his eyes glowing with evil purple light. "Good….proceed as planned…the time of rebirth is near….revenge will be ensured!"

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful and warm afternoon and the summer-sun bathed the area outside of Hong-Kong with sunlight, shining on top of a lonely house adorned with a large garden area complete with an artificial waterfall in the back. The house had a distinct Japanese architecture and gave the impression of a samurai living there. The inside of the house was very modern in contrast. With hardwood floors, several open rooms separated with solid walls, an end-of-the-line kitchen as well as a large dining and living room enlightened by the glass windows and glass doors leading to the rear porch, overlooking the beautiful Chinese garden.

The main door opened and inside stepped a Chinese beauty dressed in a tailored blue qipao dress with gold edges and adornments. The white waistband with its stitched blue dragon fitted the dress onto her perfectly shaped body. Her hair was done in her trademark ox horns hidden by white brocades along with white ribbons and she wore large white boots which gave her a steady gait.

The beautiful woman was Chun-Li; famed martial artist, Street Fighter and successful Interpol agent. She lived in this house together with her beloved husband Ryu Hoshi the so called wandering warrior. The two warriors met and fell in love at the Street Fighter tournament which was hosted by the sinister organisation Shadaloo and its leader M. Bison. After the tournamen the two of them decided to move together to Hong Kong and not long after got married.

Their love for each other was so great that after only one year of marriage they became a real family when Chun-Li got pregnant with their daughter Mei-Lin and three years after the family grew even larger with the birth of their son Ryan.

Chun-Li put her purse on the wardrobe and looked around; puzzled by the silence running through the house.

"Ryu-honey…I'm home!" Chun-Li playfully called out. Not receiving an answer, she noticed a letter neatly laid out on a table near the entry. She picked up the note and read to herself 'Hello my spring beauty….went for a walk with our little big boy…will be back for dinner…Love, your dragon!' Chun-Li smiled and gave a slight sigh of relive. 'Since I'm alone for a change, I can continue reading that romance novel!' She thought to herself while changing her boots for some comfortable fluffy house shoes.

Chun-Li walked to the bookshelf and paused for a minute, looking at the framed photos on top of it. It always put a warm smile on her face, recalling some of the best moments in her life. Moments like her and Ryu's wedding or the days she gave birth to her children.

She picked up one of the frames with a family photo inside. Her beloved husband in his trademark white gi standing proud and tall, Chun-Li sitting elegantly on a chair next to him, wearing her own trademark qipao, their daughter Mei-Lin standing in front of Ryu wearing a cute chinese dress and their son Ryan sitting on Chun-Li's folded legs wearing a white t-shirt with a dragon imprint and shorts.

Chun-Li's smile grew bigger at the happy faces they all had on that picture. She put the frame down and reached for her novel when her eyes focused on a different frame on the wall. It contained an old photograph of an 8-year old Chun-Li grinning and posing with a junior-martial-arts trophy she just won. The older man standing next to her with his arms around her was Chun-Li's father Dourai Xiang. It was the last happiness they shared before her father got kidnapped, tortured and killed by the criminal organization known as Shadaloo.

The smile on Chun-Li's face faded and a tear started to form in her eye. "Dad, I miss you. I hope you are proud of me…I wish you could see how great your grandchildren are developing." With a sigh she wiped the tear away and took a seat on her beanbag with her novel.

Chun-Li was neck deep inside the romantic story, smiling and giving away an "Aaaw!" every now and then, when a knock on the glass window pulled her out of focus. "Mommyyy….please open uuup!" Mei-Lin yelled while standing on the rear porch and peaking through the glass with her brown eyes. The 9 year young Mei-Lin wore some jeans, running shoes, a Chinese styled sleeveless white shirt and a school backpack and had her dark brown hair open down to her shoulders.

Chun-Li put the novel aside and opened the door. "Hey sweet-pea….why didn't you use the front door?" Mei-Lin stepped inside and said "It was locked from the inside, mom! I thought dad was home today, watching my little brother!" Chun-Li chuckled "Hmm...I guess I locked the door behind me without noticing….your father took Ryan for a stroll, but they should be back soon. Why don't you get started with setting the table and I'll see what I can cook us for dinner." Mei-Lin gave her mother a hug and said "Okay mommy."

Chun-Li got herself set in the kitchen to cook some spicy chicken with fried rice when she heard the front door open up. "Hellooo...anyone home?" hearing Ryu's voice made Chun-Li leave the kitchen and approach the door. "Hello you two strollers….where's my big boy?" Chun-Li got down on her knee and opened her arms for the 6 year young Ryan who was already approaching his mother with a happy smile. She embraced her son and picked him up. Ryan giggled and said "Hi mommy. Daddy and I went for a walk and he got us some ice cream!" Chun-Li smiled and said with a playful serious tone "Did he now!? Ice cream before dinner!" Ryu closed in on his wife sporting a huge grin on his face and said while poking his son "Traitor!"

He then gave his wife a long kiss on her lips and asked "Hello beautiful, did you miss us?" "Oh, I was sooo worried!" She playfully replied. "Come on you two…wash your hands and get seated; dinner will be ready soon!" That being said, Ryu didn't want to delay dinner any longer, so he took Ryan off Chun-Li to wash up.

Soon the Hoshi family was enjoying their usual dinner, exchanging stories of the day and filling up on Chun-Li's delicious cooking. After dinner the family relaxed in the living room with the parents enjoying literature while the young ones were playing together. As the night was settling in, the family retired to bed.

-RCL-

As Chun-Li was cuddling up to her husband Ryu asked her "Hey honey, tomorrow is your day off...right?" She replied "Yeah, why?" Ryu continued "Got any plans while I'm at the dojo?" Chun-Li said "Yeah, I'm meeting Mai tomorrow for a bit of shopping." Ryu raised an eyebrow "Who is Mai?" Chun-Li lifted herself up from Ryu's chest to look in her husbands eyes. "You know…Mai Shiranui…she's an old friend…we got reacquainted before I got pregnant with Mei-Lin!" Ryu was still looking at her as if she talked a different language. Chun-Li tried to make him remember "You met her back then along with her husband Andy….and we attended their wedding together...don't you remember?...Same height as me, long dark hair, curvy figure and a rather revealing red and white ninja outfit!" Ryu now said with a grin on his face "Oohh…Yes…Mai…now I remember her!" "There you…..HEY!" Chun-Li grabbed her pillow and started banging Ryu with it, angry at him for only remembering her friend's curviness. "Hehe…hey, come on, I'm just kidding" Ryu said laughing while trying to defend against the pillow-punching "Of course I remember Mai!" "You're such a jerk!" Chun-Li yelled at him while keep hitting him with the pillow.

Suddenly Ryu grabbed his wife's arms and thrust her onto her back while sitting on top of her with a playful smile. Chun-Li struggled to escape until he forced a kiss on her lips and said "As if I would desire anyone but you, my spring beauty." Chun-Li gave him a cute angry look back. "Hmph! You're just lucky that you're so damn cute!" Ryu smiled and kissed her again; this time Chun-Li didn't resist. She put her hands on the back of his head and pressed her lips deeper into his eventually forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Ryu broke the kiss and looked deep in her eyes and said "I love you Chun-Li!" Hearing that gave Chun-Li a huge smile and she said back "I love you too Ryu!" Ryu, becoming overwhelmed by the growing passion, reached for one of her breasts and started gently massaging it. Chu-Li's body heated up and she started to loose herself when suddenly her hand took a hold of his wrist. She whispered into his ear "Ryu, no! The kids could hear us!" Ryu though disappointed at first started to grasp reality. Not wanting his children to walk in on them either he dismounted his wife. "You're right. Well, let's call it a night then. Good night, my love!" Ryu said and Chun-Li replied with a smile and a kiss "Good night, Ryu. Sweet dreams."

-RCL-

The Hoshi family was sound asleep and completely oblivious to the shadowy figure outside their house. Watching the blissful evening through a spyglass in prone position, the young lady just thought to herself 'Enjoy it while you can….your worst nightmare will soon come true!' An evil grin ran across her face and one of her eyes gave off a single spark made of an unholy purple glare!

* * *

A good day for the happy family in Chapter 1 but that soon is about to change! For who might that female be who shadows the Hoshis and what has she schemed!?

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rays of the morning sun were peaking thourgh the curtains of the warrior couples bedrom and awoke Chun-Li from her deep slumber. She lifted her upper body and stretched her arms out while giving away a big yawn. The alarm clock on the night stand displayed 08.30 AM. Chun-Li decided she had enough sleep and got out of bed and did her morning excercise. Then she went to the still comatose Ryu and shook his muscular shoulder and said "Good morning, sleeping dragon. Come on...time to get up!" But the only response she received in return was a grumbling moan into his pillow. 'Fine! We'll see how fast you'll get up by the scent of breakfast!' she thought to herself while leaving the bedroom.

She dressed herself with some comfortable pyjama pants and a tank top. Chun-Li then woke up Ryan and Mei-Lin and went to the kitchen to prepare a rich western styled breakfast with pancakes, bacon strips, toast points and black tea and chocolate milk for the kids. Since Ryu spent quite some time at his best friend Kens estate in San Francisco, he got very used to this kind of morning meal and after preparing it several times for his own family, all of the Hoshis got very used to it.

Chun-Li made sure that the smell of the food went through the entire house. As expected the bedroom door opened and out stumbled a half asleep Ryu in his briefs. Chun-Li leaned with her back to the kitchen counter while the children were seated at the table. All three of them had to hold in their laughter. Ryu yawned and greeted his family "Good morning! Something smells nice!"

The three of them just smiled back and Chun-Li replied "Well good morning, sleepy-head. The food does smell nice, doesn't it kids?!" The kids grinned and replied in unison "Yes mom!" Chun-Li then said"But I'm not sure we have something for you as well, dear husband….you were sleeping so deeply that I didn't expect you to join us!" Upon hearing this Ryu's face showed some clear disappointment until Ryan said "But mommy…what about that pile of food on the plate behind you?...ooops"

"Oh this plate here!" Chun-Li said upon the busted surprise and showed Ryu his plate with a big pile of pancakes and bacon strips. Ryu formed a big smile and walked up to his grinning wife to hug and kiss her. "I am the luckiest guy alive to have such a great wife!" he said. Chun-Li blushed and the children giggled at their parents behaviour. The family took a seat and enjoyed their morning feast.

-RCL-

As the morning went along, Ryu left for his dojo to teach eager children and adults an effective yet honourable way to fight and Chun-Li dropped off Mei-Lin and Ryan to school. Then she made her way to the coffee place in down town Hong Kong where she would meet her friend Mai Shiranui. She was very excited to spend some quality time together with an old friend.

Chun-Li entered the coffee place and scanned it for Mai. In the morning Chun-Li decided to wear a blue leotard and athletic shoes. An embroidered vest covered her bosom and some golden strings decorated her ox horns. She liked that outfit a lot since it gave her a lot of free movement while being comfortable and attractive at the same time. Despite wearing this style since her teenage years she was very well still capable of pulling it off as all of the male customers in the coffee shop focused on her as she entered.

"Chun-Li! Over here!" a female voice shouted. Chun-Li looked at the source and smiled when she spotted Mai sitting at one of the tables and waving at her. She walked over to Mai and gave her a big hug. The men now broke their staring and turned back to their own business. Some of them received a scorned look from their female company. Others who were there alone couldn't help but take a peek at those two beautiful women every now and then.

The female warriors ordered some coffee and because they just couldn't help themselves some delicious pastries as well. Mai was also dressed very casual with a jeans-mini skirt and a red tank top and some running shoes.

"So how are you doing Mai? We haven't seen each other for so long! And how is Andy and Yuriko?" Chun-Li asked. Mai answered with a cheerful smile "We are doing great, thank you. Andy and Yuriko are pretty siked to spend some vacation here in Hong Kong. They are of course hoping we can all get together sometime." Chun-Li smiled at the idea and said "Of course we should! Why don't you come over tommorow evening for a nice BBQ at our place?" Mai replied "We'd love too! You know, Yuriko is very eager to see Ryan again!" Chun-Li said in suprise "Oh really? I'm sure he'll be very exited too and so will Mei-Lin...are you suggesting there is something going on between the two of them?"

Mai chuckled "Hihi...well i can't be sure. They do spend quite some time on the phone together and it seemed to the last time our families met they pretty much sticked together! Who knows they might even end up uniting our families!" Chun-Li smiled and said "Oh please, Mai. I think that is a bit too much to suggest!" The women had to laugh hard at what they just suggested upon their youngest.

Mai then said "But seriously, giving birth to my daughter Yuriko on the same day as you did to your son Ryan was such a great coincidence!" Chun-Li nodded in agreement while sipping some coffee and said smiling "Yeah…that is one of my fondest memories as well. Hihi...That was such a crazy idea of us to go to the same hospital in Japan for this. But in the end it was just awesome and i think Ryu is more proud of Ryan being born in Japan than he cares to admit!" Both women giggled as they dwelled in their memories.

After a few second of silence Mai remembered something and said "Oh, and I finally managed to change my name to Bogard…..well, Shiranui-Bogard." Chun-Li said "That's some big news! I changed my name immediately with the wedding. Officially I'm now Chun-Li Xiang-Hoshi but I like to use only my husband's name. I bet Andy was quite thrilled." Mai replied "Yes he was! But he's ok with me using Shiranui in the tournaments!"

The pastry arrived and Mai said "Mmmh, that looks delicious...You know, keeping my figure and my training with the child and Andy is not easy!" Chun-Li agreed "Oh yes, I know what you mean! You think it's difficult with one child, imagine how little me-time I have with two! At least Mei-Lin is now old enough to take care of herself and watch Ryan every now and then!" Mai added "Yes but they are so worth it!" Chun-Li agreed "Totally! I can't imagine my life without them!"

The two of them continued with their small talk while eating their pastry, dwelling in happy memories and giggling from stories about their loved ones. None of them noticed the man in the corner of the bistro in the pearly white suit and with his long blonde hair pretending to read a paper. He pulled out his cell phone while hiding his face behind the paper. He put the phone to his ear and said quietly with his satin voice: "Juri Han, it's Vega. I found a perfect secondary target…..no, you keep on your mission; I'll take care of this one…..yes tonight. I will notify you when they separate. Remember; we need them alive and well!"

As their cups and plates emptied, Chun-Li suggested to Mai "Hey sweetie, is it ok if we first go to my tailor? I ordered a dress which I could pick up!" Mai replied "Of course, Chun. Let's go then!" The ladies left the coffee place after paying their check and headed to Chun-Li's tailor with Vega trailing them at a safe distance.

-RCL-

"Can I come out?" Chun-Li asked from within the changing booth. "Yes I'm waiting!" Mai said while sitting on chair in the changing room. Chun-Li stepped out and showed her new dress to Mai. It was a modified quipao not unlike her trademark Street Fighter uniform, but it was designed with a more casual look. It lacked the waist belt yet still fitted to her curves, had no sleeves and a V-cut exposed her cleavage. It was coloured in marine blue with white flower ornaments and gold edges. Mai said with open jaw "WOW…that looks great on you…very sexy!"

Chun-Li smiled and said "Thank you! I wanted a more comfortable quipao dress which I can also wear at home but still looks good." Chun-Li adored herself in the mirror. Mai chuckled "And Ryu will probably loose his mind if he sees you in it!" Chun-Li agreed "A nice side effect I would say!" Both women had to laugh at picturing Ryu acting like a primate after he sees his wife in this dress.

Chun-Li and Mai continued their shopping, stacking bags of clothes until it was time to pick up the kids from school. At the moment of parting ways Chun-Li gave Mai a big hug and said "Thank you so much for this beautiful day, Mai." Mai hugged her back a bit tighter and said with a smile "You're welcome, honey. It was great to finally see you again. I'm very much looking forward to tomorrows BBQ." The women released their hug and Chun-Li gave Mai a wave as she drove back to her hotel in a Taxi. Then Chun-Li quickly made her way to her car to pick up the kids.

-RCL-

Upon coming home she noticed it would still be a couple of hours until Ryu would return. She decided to take this time to relax on the rear porch and give her new dress a try. She put on the dress and her house shoes and went outside to sit in a comfortable rocking chair. "Wow mommy, that's a nice dress….did you buy that today?" Mei-Lin asked upon seeing her mother step out of the house. Chun-Li smiled and replied "Thank you sweet-pea…yes I did buy it today. Do you think your father will like it too?" Mei-Lin and Ryan looked at each other and then said together "Hell yeah!" Chun-Li giggled and took a seat.

She was very relaxed, watching her children play together in the garden until Mei-Lin looked into the distance and asked her mother "Mommy…what is this out there?" Chun-Li tried to focus into the distance. It was difficult to see because of the setting sun behind it but there was definitly something or someone approaching the three Hoshis at high speed. "I'm not sure!...Looks like a...person?!" Chun-Li said, still trying to figure out who this could be.

Then suddenly Chun-Li heard something! 'ZZT! ZZT!' She felt a little prick on her left arm. It was a dart used for tranquilizing animals. She now realized the gravity of the situation and looked in shock back at her children. Ryan was falling into the grass with a dart stuck in his shoulder and Mei-Lin gave her mother a very worried look with open mouth and wide eyes. The approaching person was already close to Mei-Lin and jumped over her with a cartwheel while firing a dart into Mei-Lin from a semiautomatic tranquilizer pistol.

"NO!" Chun-Li screamed as she tried to jump up to fight the intruder but half way on her feet she received a heavy kick to her stomach which sent her crashing through the chair and onto the floor. Chun-Li watched in horror as Mei-Lin dropped unconscious. A tear escaped her eye and she screamed "NO! Mei-Lin! Ryan!"

She could feel the numbing effects of the dart as she looked up at her attacker. There she stood in a victorious pose. Her legs were wrapped in purple chi-flames and her left eye sparked purple as well. She held her tranquilizer gun high and said with her evil giggling voice "Far too easy!" Then she fired another dart at Chun-Li. The last thing she could think of was her husband and a big worry of what might happen to her children. Then…everything went dark!

* * *

With Chapter 2 ends the blissful time and peace the warrior family enjoyed until now. What might Vega and Juri have planned with Chun-Li and her children and how will Ryu react?

Find it our in Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryu was locking the door of his Shenlong-dojo in down town Hong Kong after a full day of training and teaching kids and adults in martial arts. His former pupil Sakura was standing next to him, saying good bye to the last students of the day. Sakura was Ryu's first choice to hire as a supporting training instructor, since she knew his training methods. She was more than happy to help out and train the new students and younglings, while Ryu was teaching the more experienced teenagers and adults.

Ryu, having traded his white gi for jeans and a white T-shirt along with running shoes, turned to Sakura and said. "Ok, that's it for today. Did your students do well?" Sakura replied smiling "Yes Master, they were learning quickly. But we should really think about hiring another instructor. Controlling over 30 younglings is not an easy feat!" Ryu chuckled and told her while giving her a pat on the shoulder "True, but I have the utmost confidence in you. Yun and Yang expressed some interest in teaching martial arts the last time I went to dinner at the Shinryuken restaurant with Chun-Li. We could ask them." Sakura picked up her duffle bag and said "But only if they can do it without Rollerblades or Skateboards! See you tomorrow, Master!" "I'll make sure put that into the contract! See you tomorrow!" Ryu said smiling. The two gave each other a bow and went their separate way.

Ryu enjoyed walking the distance between home and the dojo since it reminded him on his days as the wandering warrior and gave him some quiet time alone. He noticed from a digital clock in a stores windowfront he passed bye that he was already a little late. 'Better call home and let Chun-Li know I'm on my way. Usually she would have called me twice by now….hmm….maybe she lost herself in a novel again.' he thought. He pulled a cell phone out of his pants and fumbled with the menu to find the number. Ever since he got together with Chun-Li, she was adamant about him being connected. Therefore she pressed a very simple mobile phone on him and showed him how it works.

Ryu dialled the number and held the phone to his ear. After four rings he finally heard her voice "Hi, you've reached the mailbox of Chun-Li Hoshi. Please leave a message! BEEP!" Ryu decided to leave a message "Hey my love. Sorry I'm already late. The students were very eager learners today but I'll be home in about 15 minutes. Love you!" Ryu put the phone back in his pocket and thought 'Odd. She usually always answers!'

After quickening his pace Ryu reached home in only 10 minutes. He noticed their car in the driveway, a sapphire blue metallic Jeep Grand Cherokee. He unlocked the front door and while walking inside said out loud "Honey…kids. I'm home! Sorry for being a little…..late!" Ryu stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing what presented itself in the living room and out in the back.

One of the wall-sized windows was smashed in while on one of the others was something written in purple spray paint. The living room was ransacked with books and frames scattered around the floor. The chairs outside were on the floor and partially broken and a piece of cloth laid next to them.

Ryu broke out of his shock and approached the cloth since there seemed to be blood splatters near it. He picked it up and noticed it to be a dress. It was a casualized quipao in blue with white ornaments he hasn't seen before. 'This is something Chun-Li would wear…her size too, but why is it lying here?!' Ryu thought to himself. He dropped the dress and went over to the spray painting which now he could read from outside the house. As he read it he could only mutter in disbelief "Oh my god!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialled one of his programmed contacts.

Almost immediately a British voice answered the call "'ello it's Cammy White speaking!" Ryu started talking with a worried serious tone "Cammy, it's Ryu. Sorry to disturb you. Are you still in Hong Kong?" Cammy replied "Ryu! Hi! Ya I'm still here at the office. What's goin' on?" Ryu had to gather his strength before he said "Umm…look, I think Chun-Li and our children have been kidnapped! Somebody broke into our house and ransacked the place!"

Cammy's jaw dropped as she could barely believe what she was hearing "Oi, wait a sec! Why do you think they are kidnapped? Maybe it's just a burglary?!" Ryu got more serious in his tone and told her "Because there's blood and clothes around and because of the writing left behind!" "What writing?" Cammy asked. Ryu stared at the spray paint and read out loud "Now your treasure is all mine to play with! Hahaha!...Please! You must help me find my family! I don't know what to do!" Cammy could hear Ryu almost cry through the phone, so she didn't waste any more time with questions. "I'll be with you as fast as I can! Just don't touch anything!" Cammy said while already storming out of her office.

-RCL-

Not long after the call but what still seemed like an eternity for Ryu did Cammy arrive in a black Ford Mustang with blinking blue and red police lights. She ran inside the house looking for Ryu and gasped at what she found. Inside the ransacked living room Ryu was sitting hunched over on the couch with his eyes dripping tears and staring at the blood outside. Cammy tried to shake him back to reality and said "Ryu!" Ryu looked at her and then just walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and started crying. Cammy was shocked. The strongest man she knew was sobbing in her arms.

She patted Ryu's back and tried to comfort him "We'll get her back safe and sound! I promise!" Ryu broke his embrace and tried to stop his tears. He noticed the small young man behind Cammy, Laptop in hand, blonde fuzzy hair and Delta Red symbol on his shirt. "This is George Ginzu, tech-whiz of Delta Red." Cammy explained. Ginzu shook Ryu's hand and then turned to Cammy. "I'll go set up my tech. Could you snap a pic' of this writing from outside? Maybe I can get some ID out of it!" Cammy grabbed the camera and replied "Will do. In the meantime hack yourself into the buildings security. Chun-Li was cautious enough to have us install concealed security cameras around the house." Ryu watched from the sofa as the two agents went to work.

It didn't take long before Ginzu shouted "Got somethin'!" Ryu and Cammy went over to Ginzu and watched at his monitor. "Checked the security footage and got a front row seat to the crime!" The three of them watched in horror at the footage and witnessed in real time how Chun-Li, Mei-Lin and Ryan got overwhelmed and tranquilized by this woman, dressed in white baggy trousers, a purple chest plate and pink fighting gloves. Her hair was done in hornlike bangs and her body gave off a dark purple flame. Ryu felt the rage growing inside him as he saw this little devil defeat his wife so quickly. After Chun-Li fell unconscious the attacker gave an evil grin directly at the camera. Her left eye sparked before she destroyed the camera with a pinwheel kick.

The three of them stared in horror around the Laptop. Cammy furiously said "That little minx! She's taunting us! Ginzu, run a facial match with the Interpol Wanted files!" Ryu raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you know who that is?" Cammy focused on the running search and said quietly "I might have an idea." The search gave a match and the screen showed a file with an enlarged photograph of the same girl. "I knew it! Juri Han, that evil bitch!" Cammy clenched her teeth and fists upon seeing the file. Ryu was completely puzzled and asked "Who is that woman? Why do you know her?"

Cammy explained "She is a mercenary but mostly a sadist. She enhances her own body with technology; her eye is a device that gives her access to a great amount of chi which she can utilize in her attacks. That's why she is enveloped in purple flames. Chun-Li connected her to S.I.N.; a Shadaloo science division. Juri Han was stealing advanced software and hardware and assassinated scientists of rival companies. I almost caught her with Chun-Li but we had to let her go when Chun was beaten into the hospital by this witch. Chun-Li was unprepared for her enhanced chi attacks and received the full force of them."

Ryu had to sit down. "Why didn't she tell me! Why did everybody lie to me and said Chun-Li got involved in a car accident?!" Cammy tried to diffuse Ryu's raging emotions "Look…I'm really sorry! We were ordered to keep this quiet. We couldn't take the chance of you running after her! She was our only solid lead to S.I.N.!" That was no comfort to Ryu as his voice just got louder and more angry "And what about Chun-Li!? She didn't deserve this being suppressed! If you told me I could've stayed more alert! Now she is kidnapped and our children as well!" Cammy started to feel guilty, but before she could say anything, Ginzu interrupted them "Sorry to jump in here but I may have some more info on her location!" Cammy and Ryu immediately focused on the Laptop again.

Ginzu explained "I was able to backtrack Chun-Li's movement for the day by hacking CCTVs along her path in hope of scouting a lead! Look who I found trailing her after she met with this woman in a coffee place!" Both looked at the screen and saw how the facial recognition software identified a man following Chun-Li. Ryu looked at him and said seriously "Vega! That son of a bitch!" Cammy noticed "And is that Mai Shiranui?" Ryu answered "Yes, Chun-Li was spending the day with her!"

Ginzu got the video stream moving forward and narrated "After the coffee place they went to a tailor and some other stores for shopping with Vega always close behind. When Chun-Li and Mai went separate ways, Vega actually followed Mai in a black Van with blacked out windows. The same Van then picked up Juri Han here after the fight and loaded Chun-Li and the kids aboard while they where knocked out. I was able to read the Vans chassis number since the licence plate was obviously faked." Cammy looked at the last part which was filmed from a birds point of view and asked "Where did you get those pictures from?" Ginzu replied "I hacked a spy satellite which coincidently was in the region and also used it to track the Van to where they brought Chun-Li!"

Ryu and Cammy looked at him then at each other then at Ginzu again. Cammy finally said "Wow…bloody great work, Ginzu! I'm always amazed at your skills!" Ginzu just grinned thankfully and made victory signs with his fingers. Ryu said "We have to get there right now Cammy!" Cammy agreed "All right let's not waste time. Follow us in your car! Ginzu, get a S.W.A.T. Team to meet us at the nearest Interpol outpost right away!" Ginzu acknowledged and they where on their way to rescue Chun-Li and the children, not knowing in the slightest what was waiting for them.

* * *

Ryu and Cammy are off to the rescue! But will they get there in time before anything happens?

Stay tuned and read on in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This Chapter contains very graphic violence and sexual content! If you feel uncomfortable with such content, skip to the next Chapter!

**Chapter 4**

When Chun-Li finally awoke she felt weak and could barely move. She felt the cold, damp concrete floor she was lying on and tried to turn her body around. It took all the strength she had just to lift herself into a seating position and open her eyes. The room was dark, without windows and a cold weak ceiling lamp gave her some visibility.

"Chun-Li!" a familiar voice said. She looked around and saw who was with her. "Mai? What….Where are we?" Chun-Li asked still dizzy and trying to regain her senses. Mai was dressed in her revealing red and white ninja costume. Mai tried to remember what happened and said "We're in a prison cell I guess. Some weird dude with a metal face mask and claws surprised Andy, me and Yuriko at the hotel. He jumped at us in our room, beat the crap out of Andy and shot us with a tranquilizer gun. Then I woke up here with you next to me." Chun-Li figured "That could only have been Vega who overpowered you."

Now Chun-Li noticed that she was wearing her trademark blue quipao complete with her white boots and ribbons but missing her spiked bracelets. Completely puzzled she thought to herself 'How did I get into my Street Fighter uniform? And why am I not wearing a bra or pantyhose? What is going on here?' Then she asked Mai "Did you wear your ninja outfit when you were kidnapped?" Mai replied "No, I still wore the same stuff from our shopping tour. Why do you think they dressed us up like this?" Chun-Li tried to fight her headache while saying "No idea….maybe they want us to fight. They dressed me up as well!"

Slowly feeling her dizziness to fade Chun-Li tried to recollect what happened "I got assaulted at home as well. My children and I were also tranquilized but Ryu wasn't home. Did you see any of them?" Mai's eyes started to fill up with tears and she sobbingly replied "No! This room is completely empty and closed up! I couldn't even find a door! I have no idea what happened to our children or Andy!" Chun-Li embraced Mai and fought against her own tears. "Look, I'm sure Ryu is looking for us. They brought us here for a reason. I'm sure the others are here as well!"

Their comforting embrace was broken by an evil laughter followed by a hissing voice "Hihihihahaha! Well isn't that just an adorable view! Don't you two start the fun without me!" Chun-Li and Mai broke their hold and looked around. Chun-Li was angry and shouted "Show yourself you little witch! Then we'll see who has 'fun'!" Suddenly on one of the walls a large screen activated, apparently hidden behind armoured glass. Juri Han's face was right in the centre, smiling wickedly with her left eye sparkling purple. Vega was silently in the background with his mask covering his face and standing next to several towering muscular men whose visages were just cut of by the screen.

"Juri Han! I knew it was you!" Chun-Li hissed clenching her teeth. Juri Han grinned and replied "I'm so flattered you remember me from our last encounter! I had so much fun with you back then. But to dress you up for now was even better; to touch your body was very stimulating!" Chun-Li felt disgusted at the thought of her naked body being played with by this sadistic girl. Mai jumped in and screamed desperately "What did you do to our children and Andy!" "Oh they are unharmed for now. But only as long as you play by my rules!" Juri Han replied, enjoying every second of her captives agony.

Another screen turned itself on. Chun-Li and Mai gasped at what it showed them. Andy was tied with metal chains to a hook in the ceiling with three bleeding cuts across his chest. Chun-Li's daughter Mei-Lin looked around their cell for a way out. Yuriko and Ryan sat close to each other holding hands with Ryan trying to calm Yuriko who was visibly scared to death. The three children were also in chains but unlike Andy their chains were fixed to the floor, allowing them to move around a few feet. Mai and Chun-Li broke up in tears "Let them go you monster! They are innocent!" Chun-Li screamed.

Juri just giggled at the sight of the two strongest women on earth crying and shaking in fear and said "I will let you all go when we're done here. Your loved ones may even get out unharmed…..for the most part. But if you two misbehave or try to escape…." Juri pushed a button and instantly the children and Andy screamed in pain while an electric current passed through their chains into their bodies. Mai and Chun-Li felt helpless, knowing they could do nothing but watch. "Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Mai cried. Juri released the button and the screaming stopped. Andy fell unconscious and the children curled on the floor, trying to get over the pain.

A hidden door opened and Juri Han stepped inside followed by Vega and five towering, muscle packed men with black eyes who wore nothing but shorts and who apart from their hairstyles looked completely the same. Mai grew more afraid but Chun-Li clenched her teeth and fists together in anger and stepped towards the grinning Juri. Just when she was about to punch her, Mai held her back and said "Chun-Li! Don't!" while directing their views to the screen showing their chained up loved ones. Realizing that they would be punished for her stepping out of bounds, Chun-Li stepped back.

"There's a good girl! Now kneel and hands behind your backs!" Juri Han hissed. The women knew they had no choice, so they complied. Even though she feared the answer, Chun-Li asked "What do you want with us?" Juri grinned "Oh, we just want to have some fun together. Our scientists created our five companions here with a special need which you two shall provide!"

The grinning Juri snapped her fingers and stepped aside. The five men removed their shorts and revealed their fully erected members. Mai and Chun-Li started shaking in fear from what they knew was coming. "Well, what do you think? 40 centimetres long! Let's start with Chun-Li!" Juri said. One of the men stormed toward Chun-Li and tore pieces off her uniform, revealing her breasts. He then pushed her to the ground and positioned himself atop to enter her. "NOOOOOO! Aaaahhh!" Chun-Li screamed in pain as she felt her womb being ripped open by the intruder. Mai watched the gruesome scene still on her knees but was too afraid to do anything against what was happening.

"Don't think we'll forget you, Mai! But I'll leave the choice to you: which hole should he use?" Mai, disgusted by the thought of him entering her womb, could only mutter "My butthole!" She lowered her face to the floor and reached her buttocks up high and opened it with her hands so he would use the one she said for sure. "Oh yes, what a nice choice!" Juri mused while she started to play with herself.

Mai's hands were grasped by one of the men and he thrust his member in her behind. "Aaahhugh! Hrrrr, it hurts!" Mai screamed with tears running down her cheeks, as the pain ran up from her anus. She could feel some blood running out of it as she was penetrated deeply. The man let her hands go to get a better grip of her butt cheeks. Too weak to hold herself up, Mai let her upper body drop to the floor. She feelt the cold concrete on her now revealed breasts.

Chun-Li was lifted and turned, so she was sitting on top. She screamed and cryed "Aaahhh! Not that deep! Aaahhng!" while being penetrated again and again. Juri was enjoying the view of Chun-Li's breasts bouncing up and down. She ordered two more of her creatures to step in and said "Go ahead Chun-Li! Pleasure them with your mouth and hands!" Chun-Li saw the large penises approaching her face and stuttered "No! Please don't!" The plea for mercy was of no use as Juri just hissed back "DO IT! Or else…!" Not wanting her children to be tortured any further, Chun-Li complied and grabbed one in each hand. Disgusted she opened her mouth and one of them pushed his penis inside while holding her head steady. Chun-Li felt how the one she was sitting on came inside her. The force of it made her scream with her mouth still occupied "Mmmhhrrr!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt that even though his seed filled her womb and was dripping out, his shaft was still fully erected and kept thrusting inside her.

Mai was turned around as well. She was held in place by the one she was now sitting on who held her by her large breasts. She could feel how his member released his seed inside her butthole but it too remained fully erected. Mai screamed "Aaaahh! It burns!" She noticed how Vega was just standing still, watching everything behind his mask. Juri Han was clearly aroused by this horrific play in front of her as she kept on fumbling with herself and licking her lips wet.

"Well Mai, we still have one toy left and it wants you to play with!" Juri giggled. The last of the five men went towards Mai's legs. He opened them and positioned his long shaft in front of her womanhood. Mai uttered "But….but you said, you wouldn't do my front!" Juri Han just replied in her wickedness "I promised no such thing!" Mai screamed aloud as she felt being penetrated by both sides at once, making her womb an even tighter fit. "AAAAAAHHHH! NOOO...IT HUUUURRRTS!"

After releasing another load in Chun-Li's womb, she was dropped to the floor. Her strength completely drained she laid on the cold concrete on her stomach and bare breasts with seed dripping out of her and her face covered in tears. Juri directed her attention at her again "Chun-Li, don't fall unconscious now. It would be unfair if only Mai would get the pleasure of both holes getting filled."

The two men who forced fellatio on Chun-Li made her get on all fours. Chun-Li cryed "No, please don't! Not in there! Please!" Her begging for mercy was of no use as Juri just hissed "Go on, creatures! Do it! Hard!" One of them was entering her butthole while the other forced himself in her mouth again. Chun-Li felt pain in her back as he thrust it in all the way. She tried to scream but all she could do was cry and breathe heavy. Then she felt him unload inside her anus. The other pulled himself out of her mouth and let her upper body drop to the floor. He went around her and held onto her buttcheeks.

Chun-Li muttered "Please! No more!" But the man just thrust his member in her ass up to the hilt and after several thrusts released his load inside her. The men let Chun-Li drop to the floor on her back. Mai was still treated hard by the two men taking her together. In unison the released their load in both her holes which made her scream loud "Aaaahhh! It burns!" The men pulled out their members and dropped Mai next to Chun-Li on the floor having drained the last bit of strength out of her. Juri stood in front of the maltreated women who were too weak to talk of even move.

Suddenly the room shook like there was a tremor. Alarm sirens turned on and a S.I.N. guard entered the cell. "Pardon my intrusion, mistress. We are under attack! We can't hold them off!" Juri was angered that her playtime was coming to an end. A scientist entered the cell and Vega asked "Do we have what we need?" The scientist replied "Yes, Lord Vega. We should leave before the installation gets overwhelmed." Vega nodded "Juri! Creatures! Evacuate NOW!" The towering men complied immediately and left the room. Juri was reluctant to leave but complied when Vega shouted "JURI! I SAID NOW!"

An explosion tore a hole in the rooms wall. Chun-Li looked at the screen showing the cell of her children and noticed how they got rescued by Special Forces led by Colonel Guile. She turned her head to the hole and noticed a familiar figure storming in wearing a red bandana and another one in a green leotard with blond ponytails. Mai was already passed out and she felt her vision getting blurred as well. The last thing she could pick up was Ryu's face talking to her "Chun-Li! I'm here!" She muttered back "Ryu!" Then everything turned black.

* * *

OMG! What terrible atrocity happened upon Mai and Chun-Li! What might be the reason behind this and will Juri and Vega get away with it?

Quickly read the next Chapter to find out!

Some may have noticed that i included Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogard from King of Fighters into this story. I really like those charachters and used them as part of the main supporting charachters. I also decided that in my timeline Andy finally comes to his senses and engages in a relationship with the beautiful Mai. I believe Mai and Chun-Li could have a friendly rivalry going on and become very good friends, since they are both very beautiful, strong and lovable.  
I don't regard this as a crossover however, since Ryu and Chun-Li are the main charachters and the story is placed deep inside the Street Fighter universe.

Disclaimer: In no way do i support sexual violence or rape; i despise it. However it is an important plot device and i used this to spark emotions in the reader and to visualize just how evil the antagonists are!  
This scene was inspired by an excellent drawn hentai which had a very similar story. Though i asked myself, why would Chun-Li and Mai just let this happen upon them and not fight back?! A very plausible explanation: their loved ones would pay with their lives if they resisted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cammy, Ryu and Ginzu arrived at an Interpol outpost closest to the suspected stronghold where Chun-Li and the others were brought. The outpost contained a command centre, a car park and an armoury. Upon walking towards the entrance Cammy asked "Ginzu, is the S.W.A.T Team already here?" Ginzu answered while typing the access code into the doors security "We couldn't get a S.W.A.T Team but Admiral Sandecker pulled some strings and got us something even better! They are waiting in the Ops room." Cammy and Ryu both wondered what was waiting for them and stormed up the stairs to the operations room. Ginzu opened the door and said smiling "May I introduce: Lt. Jeff Sanders and the members of Delta Force Squadron B Group 1!" Ryu and Cammy were momentarily overwhelmed.

Two dozen trained men were waiting for them wearing MultiCam-suits and tactical gear. One of them walked towards Cammy. He was slender but still muscular and his face was friendly but there was no doubt that he was a veteran of many difficult engagements. He saluted Cammy and said "Major Cammy White, Mr. Hoshi! Lt. Jeff Sanders and squadron B group one of Delta Force! At your disposal, mam'!"

Cammy saluted and then shook his hand. "Thank you so much for coming, Lt. Sanders! How did you get here so fast?" Lt. Sanders replied "We were actually just on our way back to US mainland aboard the amphibious assault carrier USS Tripoli when we recieved the order to come here asap. Groups 2 and 3 are standing bye on the carrier if we need them. And i should tell you 'Hi' from Colonel Guile!" Cammy asked surprised "Guile is on the carrier as well?" Sanders explained "Yes. He is training with his flight in the brand F-35B. They are fully equipped and i'm sure he'd be more than willing to assist."

Cammy cheered "Wow that is awesome! We can use them in our assault." She went over to Ginzu and said to him "Ginzu, get yourself set up and establish a communication with Guile on the carrier." Ginzu complied and asked "So i guess you thought up a plan?" Cammy smiled and said "Oh yeah, great plan!" She then turned back to Lt. Sanders "Why don't you all get seated and we'll start with the briefing!" Lt. Sanders nodded and gave the order to his men.

Everybody including Ryu took their seats and waited anxiously to hear Cammy's plan. Ginzu set up his laptop and connected it to the room's virtual systems. The wall opposite to the seats, actually a huge interactive screen, turned on and showed a life satellite feed as well as tactical maps and a 3D representation showing a hidden concrete block stationed on a high cliff surrounded by thick bush with only one concealed road leading towards it. Another window popped open and showed the face of Col. William Guile who participated via Video-Talk aboard the USS Tripoli.

Cammy took position upfront and started her briefing "Gentlemen, thank you all for participating in this mission on such short notice. Since time is of the essence i'll keep this simple. Approximately 3 hours ago Special Agent Chun-Li Hoshi along with her two children was kidnapped while at the same time famous martial artist couple Mai Shiranui and Andy Bogart along with their daughter were kidnapped as well. We identified the kidnappers as operatives of S.I.N., a Shadaloo remnant Interpol is hunting for some time. We were able to track the transport vehicle used in the kidnapping to this installation." Cammy enlarged the stronghold on the screen with her interactive wireless mouse pad.

She continued "Satellite surveillance shows the building is heavily enforced with remote controlled machineguns and the cliffs on its rear makes a ground assault only possible from one direction. We will use our combined forces to overwhelm them in force and strike fast so the enemy won't even have time to react. We'll go for a two sided assault. F-35B's from the USS Tripoli will take out the buildings guns with guided bombs. The ground assault will storm the front with armoured Marauder's and take out any resistance, that's us. Simultaneously groups 2 and 3 of Delta Force squadron B will assault the cliffside lead by Colonel Guile. They will be transported in CH-53K Super Stallions with AH-1Z Viper Attack Helicopters for support. The Choppers will eliminate any resistance outside and if necessary blow an opening in the walls for the infiltration. Now remember; this is a rescue and extract mission! Our primary objectives is the rescue of all six kidnapped and extraction by chopper to the USS Tripoli! The secondary objective is retrieval of electronic information on the computers at this installation; Ginzu that will be your task. Any questions?"

Lt. Sanders lifted his arm and asked "Rules of engagement?" Cammy answered "Lethal force is authorized! Anything that is not us or the kidnapped is to be considered a hostile threat! Anything else?" Ginzu asked "Will I get some backup for my task?" Cammy looked at him and reassured "You'll get five men of group 1 to get you safely to the servers! Ok, Guile how fast can you be ready?" Guile answered "With gear up and flight time we can be at the target in 30 minutes!" Cammy nodded "Good! Then get going and get those F-35's in the air." Guile nodded and his transmission ended. Cammy ended the briefing "All right! Then let's go gear up!"

Everybody from group 1 along with Ryu, Cammy and Ginzu were gearing up in the armoury. The Delta Force members put on tactical vests and Kevlar helmets, prepped their M4A1 carbines and Mk46Mod1 machine guns along with M1911 side arms and made the five Marauder armoured vehicles, which looked like oversized Humvees, ready for roll out. Ginzu got into a bulletproof vest and checked his combat issue hacking equipment. Cammy wore a tactical vest as well on top of her usual camo leotard and combat boots. She grabbed herself a TDI Vector SMG and several spare magazines.

She headed over to Ryu and saw that he was getting into his white gi. She approached him from behind and said "Ryu, I don't think you should…." Ryu cut her off midsentence "Don't you dare to cut me out of this rescue!" Cammy was a bit shocked at how Ryu turned and gnarled at her. She could see his anger growing and could swear his eyes were turning black for a second. She tried to diffuse him "I was just saying, you can't do this in this white gi. Here wear this." She tossed him a backpack containing black boots in his size, woodland camo pants and a bulletproof vest. Ryu looked at the clothes and felt guilty for his outburst. In shame he apologized to Cammy "Please forgive me! I did not mean to insult you!" Cammy patted his arm and said "Hey, its ok. I get how you feel. I want her back too as fast as possible. Now come on. Put those things on and then join us at the vehicles. We should get going."

-RCL-

The rescue squads were on their way, ready to pound the S.I.N. structure from two sides at once. The Marauders simply ploughed their way uphill through the dense vegetation. The group of choppers from the USS Tripoli were flying towards the cliff at full speed with their electronic counter measure at full power to disrupt radar signals as long as possible. A flight of three F-35B Lightning II passed overhead the choppers, getting their JDAM's ready to drop. The satellite in orbit fixed coordinates of the structures machine gun nests and sent the data to the attack fighters. The pilots were approaching the drop point. The lead pilot read the countdown from his HUD aloud for the strike groups to hear "Flight leader to strike groups 1 through 3. Approaching drop point. Releasing payload in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, release…..payload away." The six bombs glided themselves to each designated target. The flight leader said "Flight paths are solid…..Impact in 3, 2, 1, Mark." The bombs hit their spot almost simultaneously and the combined explosions rocked the whole cliff as the buildings guns were turned to rubble.

The timing was impeccable as the Marauders came crashing through the bushes moments after the explosions. The guards outside the main gate were overwhelmed in seconds; several got run over by the huge trucks. The vehicles came to a halt less than a meter from the structure and the Delta Group 1 jumped out with guns at the ready and stormed toward the complex. Some left over S.I.N. guards tried to open fire with FN F2000 assault rifles and RPG's but they were no match for the Delta's accuracy and response time as none of the guards got an aimed shot off before being gunned down from the semiautomatic precise fire from the Delta's M4's and the full auto bursts of the Mk46's.

At the same time of the frontal assault, the AH-1Z Viper attack helicopters rose from the cliffside and released a deadly rain of fire from their 20mm Gatling guns and 70mm Hydra missiles. Any guard outside fell to this hell storm, their desperate return fire with assault rifles had no chance of piercing the choppers armour. Then the CH-53K Super Stallions rose from the cliffs like dragons and dropped off their chalks of Delta Force along with Guile.

The Vipers were signalled to open some holes into the walls since every entrance was tightly shut with metal doors. The three helicopters positioned themselves around the building and the gunners aimed the lasers for their Hellfire Missiles. Carefully watching the thermal imaging to not accidently hit a cell dead on and killing the ones they came to rescue. The lead chopper gave warning to the assault teams "Ready for missile! Lock and FIRE!" Each Viper released one Hellfire missile and moments later three holes were made.

The assault groups stormed the building. Lt. Sanders and the leaders of groups 2 and 3 along with few others switched to semiautomatic shotguns. The trained experts cleaned the building in less than two minutes, killing any S.I.N. guard in their way with few aimed shots. Ryu and Cammy entered one of the holes and gasped at the view that presented them.

Chun-Li and Mai were lying on the floor. Both had their faces covered in tears, their breasts exposed and their vagina and anus visibly dripping with semen and blood. Ryu ran to Chun-Li and saw her slightly awake "Chun-Li! I'm here!" he said to her. She could only mutter "Ryu!" and then passed out. Cammy cleared the room and then kneeled next to Mai, checking hers and then Chun-Li's pulse. She said "They are both alive but weak." She talked into her com "This is Cammy! We need an extract team with two stretchers at my position. Found the primary targets, both unable to move but alive. Bring blankets to cover them for transport."

Cammy and Ryu could hear the reports coming in from the other teams. Lt. Sander reported first "Delta 1-Leader to Cammy! Main entrance secured; Ginzu has located the server and is hacking!" Cpt. Childs of group 2 followed "Delta 2-Leader here! Ops centre and armoury secured!" Guile reported last "Delta 3-Leader! Secured second cell! We have the children and Andy! They are well and on their feet but need medical attention! We are extracting them to Stallion 1 now!" Cammy acknowledged and the extract team with stretchers entered the hole.

They stopped for a second when they saw this horrific scene but their training kicked in and they went to work. Respectfully they moved Ryu and Cammy aside and got Chun-Li and Mai on the stretchers and covered their bodies with blankets and carried them to the helicopter. As soon as all the rescued targets were on board, Stallion 1 flew back to the carrier with Vipers 1 and 2 for escort.

Cammy, glad that Chun-Li and Mai would be safe, asked in her com "Cammy here! Has anyone got the drop on Vega or Juri?" Every group responded with negative. The remaining Viper pilot reported "Viper 3 to Cammy! I believe I located a group of 8 on my thermal imaging; they are running along the corridor south from you! That's none of ours!" Just as Ryu heard this he ran towards that corridor while screaming in anger "JURIIIII!" Cammy rolled her eyes and went after him.

Ryu could see Juri, Vega, a scientist and five men in the distance. They noticed the furious warrior running towards them. Vega ordered the remaining guards to stop him but it was no use. Ryu just kicked and punched the guards in mid run without slowing down. He sent them flying into the walls, screaming loud each time. The villains got into what looked like an elevator. Ryu knew they would flee and ran faster. Just when he almost reached the door it shut before him with Juri giving him the finger with her sadistic grin.

Ryu punched the elevator door and put visible dents in it and screamed "NOOO! YOU COWARDS!" Cammy finally caught up with him. She saw how a guard sneaked up behind him and was about to shoot Ryu in the head. She pulled the trigger on her TDI Vector and killed the guard with a burst of .45's. Ryu turned on the gunshots and saw the guard going down and then Cammy coming up to him and saying "Ryu. Calm yourself!" He replied still angry "There is no time! They must pay!" His body crackled with energy when he gathered his chi and released a ball of energy into the elevator door "HADOKEN!" The door flew inside the elevator shaft and dropped down almost a hundred meters. Without a second thought Ryu jumped inside and slid down the elevator cables.

Cammy looked inside the shaft and jumped after Ryu. In mid slide she reported "Cammy here! Found an elevator shaft going down to what I think is a dock in the cliffs sea level. Ryu and I are following the villains there!" Having reached the bottom Ryu just ripped open the elevator roof and jumped in with Cammy close behind, her SMG at the ready! Another corridor led into a cavern with a submarine tied to a dock. Ryu just ran towards it and saw the group just entering the subs hatch. Juri Han was last and noticed the raging dragon running at her.

She couldn't help herself and started to tease him "Hey handsome! Try and catch me! How'd you like my work?" Ryu's rage grew upon hearing this, his eyes becoming black and his whole body crackling with purple and red lightning "RAAAHH! YOU BITCH! HADOKEN!" Ryu fired a ball of red energy at Juri. She just smiled wickedly at the incoming fireball. Her left eye sparkled purple and her leg got enveloped in purple chi-flames. She jumped and just kicked the energy ball into the caves ceiling. Upon landing she noticed a pain in her leg and licked her lips "Auuw! That even hurt a little! Hihi!" She teased.

Cammy came running into the cave, saw Juri and fired a burst from her SMG at her. Juri could just take cover to hear the bullets bounce off the hatches metal. Then she jumped inside but not before blowing Ryu a kiss. The hatch sealed and the sub started to move and submerge. Cammy ran toward the sub, reached in one of her packs to retrieve a disc and threw it at the sub. The disc attached itself to its hull but nothing else happened. Ryu was raging "NOOOO! SHINKUUUUUU-!" He gathered energy in his hands and then "HADOUKEN!" a huge ball of energy left his palms for the sub. But the submarine was already submerged too far and the fireball dissipated in the water. Ryu slammed his fists into the floor in frustration and screamed "NOOOO!"

Cammy could feel the shockwave from the slam and saw the cracks in the stone tiles. She went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder as some tears started to escape his eyes. "Come on Ryu! We'll get them later!" Ryu slowed his breathing and tried to get over his frustration. He asked "Why didn't that grenade explode?" Cammy smiled "Why'd you think that was a grenade? Come on let's go see your wife and children!"

* * *

Phew! What a rescue! If you kidnap Chun-Li you'd better prepare for all of her friends and allies to hunt you down!  
The rescue mission succeeded but sadly it was too late and the S.I.N. agents got away with that what they wanted in the first place. But what do they have and what do they want with it?

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 to find out and to see how the kidnapped cope with this traumatic experience


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The S.I.N. submarine sped through the Pacific Ocean in 50 meters depth. Instead of the usual screw drive this advanced sub was using hydro jets which allowed it to traverse underwater at twice the speed of any other submarine but with only minimal engine noise for sonar to pick up. Inside the sub tension was high; Vega was highly annoyed of Juri Han's behaviour. She was sitting clearly bored in one of the seats, stretching her legs while saying "Are we there yet? This is so boooring!"

Vega removed his mask and revealed his annoyed face. He walked over to Juri and leaned down on her. Their faces only inches apart, Juri grinned and said "You wanna make out, pretty boy?" Vega grew more angry and hissed back "I've about had it with your constant childish behaviour! I don't care how much promise our master puts in you, chica….if you disobey me again like back at the outpost, I'll disembowel you!" Juri just waved his threat away "Pff….if you try and scare me at least scratch me with your claws!" She then forcibly kissed Vega who immediatly shoved her disgusted back in her seat. What bothered him more than the fact, that if he would harm Juri Han their master would fuse his mask onto his face, was that Juri knew this and constantly taunted Vega with her evil grins and mocking behaviour.

Juri stood up and danced her way to the five hulking men. They were standing in order and attention like deactivated robots. Juri stroke the chest of one of them, still clearly aroused from the horrific spectacle she witnessed. "Maybe I'll just play with them to pass time by!" she said. Before she could get her move on, the scientist interrupted her "Don't touch them! Any further sexual advances might corrupt or even disperse the precious load of pure negative energy they have stored! And we need all of it to proceed with our grand masters plan! Now sit down again and be quiet! We will arrive shortly!" Juri went back to her seat with an unhappy smirk "Hmph! You're all a bunch of mean party poopers!"

-RCL-

The amphibious assault carrier USS Tripoli was sailing towards the Islands of Japan along the Chinese coastline. It was travelling with an escort of two Arleigh Burke-class guided missile cruisers, two Independence-class littoral combat ships and one Los Angeles-class submarine. The flight deck of the Tripoli was busy as a bee hive, with crewmen working on the planes, fighters taking off for their patrol shifts and officers yelling around orders. Inside the Tripoli's hospital wing, the Hoshi and Bogard families were recuperating from their kidnapping and torture.

Chun-Li was on her back in one of the beds when she suddenly awoke from her sleep. She nervously looked around to comprehend where she was and checked her body with her hands. The room was brightly lit and Chun-Li combined that she was in a hospital. She noticed that her torn up qipao was replaced with a hospital gown and an IV-drip was running into her left arm. She let a relieved sigh go when she felt that no semen was on her and that she was clean. She looked down to her legs which felt like burning rocks and saw Ryu sitting on a chair with his head rested on the bed, sleeping and snoring.

A weak smile formed on her lips immediately followed by overwhelming emotions of guilt, disgust and shame. She covered her face with her hands and started crying, trying to be quiet to not wake up Ryu. Only moments ago she was raped and her body molested. She felt so ashamed; but then she remembered her children and friends. Their lives were threatened only so those cold hearted bastards could have their way with Chun-Li and Mai. Anger was swelling up inside Chun-Li. She stopped crying, her hands turned to fists and her teeth clenched. 'They used my children; tortured them to get to me!' She thought in anger.

Her blood started pumping hotter and faster. It seemed like she was engulfed in a dark aura which sucked up the light. Her raging thoughts came to a swift end when Ryu suddenly lifted his head and mumbled very tired "Mrmh….Chun?...You're awake!" Chun-Li's fit of rage was gone and as she looked in her husbands eyes she started feeling safe again. Ryu didn't waste any time and embraced his beloved wife in a hug which she gladly dove into.

Chun-Li started sniffing and whispered "Oh Ryu, I'm so sorry! I feel so ashamed for what happened!" Ryu tried to comfort her "Don't be, my spring beauty. Nothing of this was your fault! You had no choice! I'm just so glad you are all alive and well!" Hearing this was comforting Chun-Li. She broke the embrace and asked "Where are the children and the others?" Ryu answered "They are in the next room. Come on, let's go see them."

Ryu helped Chun-Li slowly getting out of bed into a pair of slippers and helped her walk the first steps while dragging the IV-drip along. Slowly she regained her footing and together they crossed the hall. The children and the Bogards were already awake. Mai and Andy were in separate beds next to each other, holding hands. Mai wore a hospital gown like Chun-Li and Andy had medical binders around his chest to cover the cuts he received from Vega.

The children were out of their beds and dressed in their clothes which had little to no damage. Ryu said aloud "Hey, look who finally woke up!" "Mommy!" and "Chun-Li!" they said happily in response. Mei-Lin and Ryan ran to their mother and embraced her. Chun-Li was happier by the second as she saw and felt her children safe and unharmed. They went over to Mai and Andy and embraced them as well.

Cammy walked into the room accompanied by a female doctor. Cammy said "'ello folks! Glad to see everybody alive and kickin'! Well, alive anyway!" The crowd greeted Cammy back, then the doctor stepped up to the adults and said "Mr. and Mrs. Hoshi, Mr. and Mrs. Bogard. I'm Dr. Abby Lockhart. I'm responsible for treating your injuries and getting you back on your feet!" Cammy went to the kids and said "'ey kiddos! How 'bout we go for some ice cream?" The children cheered and went with Cammy to the mess hall.

As Cammy pushed the children through the door she gave the doctor a nod with pretty serious face. Chun-Li figured that it was their intention to have the children leave the room and feared that the doctor had some grim news the children should not hear.

Doctor Lockhart opened her chart and said to the parents "Sorry to have Major White take the children out, but it is better for them not to listen into this." Chun-Li replied "We understand, doctor. Please continue." All of them were nervous. Mai and Chun-Li held tight to their husbands' hands as Dr. Lockhart said "Well, first I can tell you that your children are in very good health. They received some minor electrical burns but with some dermal cream the burns will go away in a week." A sigh of relieve escaped the parents.

The doctor continued "Mr. Bogard was lucky. The cuts just missed some vital organs and a few hours later he would have succumbed to the blood loss. However we could stop the bleeding in time and with the transfusions you should be back on your feet in no time." Mai was overcome with joy. The doc's tone got a bit more serious and she said "As for you, Mrs. Hoshi and Mrs. Bogard….we were successful in removing all the semen from your anus, vagina and uterus. The damage to those regions was minimal and will soon heal completely. Despite the amount of semen removed, none of you got pregnant. You were very lucky to both use birth control." Another sigh of relieve. "But here comes the disturbing part. I checked the sperm for DNA and triple checked it again just to be sure. The DNA got a match in the Interpol database; it belongs to M. Bison!"

All four were shocked to their core! Chun-Li embraced Ryu and started crying into his shoulder. Ryu just said with disbelief "That…..that's impossible! He is long dead! I saw it myself how he died!" Chun-Li looked up at her husband and said "He must have cloned himself a vessel for his soul to posses! He did it before! He's going to do it again!"

-RCL-

The submarine arrived at its location and pulled into a docking station. It was a similar underground submarine pen as with the former outpost but twice the size with multiple docking ramps along with more submarines and a lot of personnel performing maintenance and guard duty. The caves wall opposite the submarines entrance was clearly part of an artificial stronghold as it was completely made of concrete with elevator doors and a glass section housing the sub pens control room.

Orders were shouted out of speaker arrays "Attention! Prepare Dock 3 for arrival! Mistress Juri and Lord Vega have arrived!" The submarine was tied to the dock and made ready for the passengers to disembark. A line of S.I.N. guards formed on the dock to welcome them and a grey haired soldier with Shadaloo death heads on his shoulder pads stood in front of the line.

Vega exited the sub first with Juri following and then the scientist with the five men. The officer saluted to Vega and said "Lord Vega, welcome back! We feared the worst when we heard about the attack on your base!" Vega saluted and said "Good to be back, Commander Wulf! The base was expendable, everything went according to plan!" Commander Wulf was pleased and said "Excellent! The hour of Shadaloo's rebirth draws closer! Grand master Seth wishes to see you and Juri Han right away! Doctor; go with creatures directly to the lab and get them ready. Your staff is waiting for you!" The scientist bowed and led the five men into one of the elevators.

Vega, Juri and Commander Wulf used a different elevator to travel upwards several levels and exited into a large dark hall and stood attention. The large tube in the centre opened and out stepped Seth. He was a towering man, larger even than Sagat and of incredible muscular stature. Around his waist he wore a technological device resembling a Yin and Yang symbol. His skin was metallic in colour and his eyes were black with white irises. Vega and the others went to their knees and raised one fist with their heads lowered. In unison the shouted "All hail, Shadaloo!"

Seth's robotic voice echoed "RISE!" and the three got back on their feet. Seth said "I am pleased with your performance, Lord Vega and Mistress Juri!" Vega and Juri bowed in gratitude and Vega said "Thank you, grand master. We should be ready momentarily to proceed with the next phase!" Seth then turned to Commander Wulf "Commander; what is the status on the base defences!" Wulf replied "Everything is up and running, grand master. Laser and Missile batteries are ready to shoot down any incoming planes or missiles. The base camouflage is running perfectly and underground shock cannons are covering us against any submarines." Seth said "Excellent."

The elevator opened again and the scientist with the five creatures stepped into the hall. The scientist did a quick bow to Seth and said "Grand master, we are ready to siphon the collected negative energy out of the creatures." Seth was pleased and said with his cold voice "Proceed!" The scientist did another quick bow, pulled a remote out of his lab coat and by the push of a button a work station came to life with lots of touch screens, buttons and knobs lighting up.

The scientist checked the screens, pushed a few buttons and watched as the large tube in the centre opened its doors and flooded the room with a blinding light. He said with his rasping voice "Creatures! On my mark you will enter the tube, one after the other!" The five creatures said nothing and moved in front of the tube's entrance in a row.

The scientist mounted protective goggles and gave his mark and the first creature entered the tube. Steam was filling up the tube as the doors closed. Seth crossed his arms and watched with anxiety. The scientist turned some knobs and a loud humming sound filled the hall. Steam was coming out of vents of the tube and through the doors edges broke streams of dark-white light. The humming stopped and the doors opened, but the creature was gone. The scientist was clearly pleased and said "YES! It worked perfectly! The machines energy buffer is filling up! Next one into the tube, NOW!" This scene repeated itself four times and after the fifth creature has been siphoned the doors opened again. The scientist said "Grand master Seth; the buffer is full and the machine is ready! It is time!"

Seth entered the tube and proudly said "The rebirth is here! Shadaloo will rise up from the ashes with its rightful leader alive and at full power! Kneel to receive your Lord and Master!" Vega, Juri and Wulf knelt down as the scientist pushed and turned the buttons, knobs and screens on his work station. The tube closed again with steam coming out. This time the humming was louder and the whole tube lit up with dark purple light bands emitting from the ceiling down into the chamber. The room started shaking as the energy pulsed faster into the chamber. The machine was at full power and gave off a large boom.

The doors opened and steam exited the chamber and revealed a figure with the same build as Seth. However, his skin turned to a fleshy colour, black hair covered his head and his black eyes along with his body were crackling with purple lightning. The scientist knelt down in awe and all of them raised their right fist and said in unison "ALL HAIL, LORD BISON!" Bison stepped outside and sported a huge evil grin, revealing his fanged teeth. He gave off an evil laugh which echoed through the hall!

* * *

Dun dun duuun! Bison managed yet again to resurrect himself and this time he took over the advanced body of his scientists latest creation: Seth!

Go ahead to Chapter 7 to find out how our heroes carry the fight to Bison


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chun-Li leaned on the railing and watched out at the sea and the horizon. Her gaze followed the USS Tripoli's escort cruisers trailing alongside on a parallel course and the occasional plane taking off or landing. She needed some time for herself to gather her thoughts and figure out the next step. Everybody including Ryu understood. Her ribbons flowed in the drive wind. She was deeply disturbed. Not only has happened what she feared for a long time, that her enemies would target her children, but to add insult to injury was she raped by five clones of her nemesis M. Bison.

Cammy walked up to hear from behind and leaned with her back against the railing next to Chun-Li and said "Hey, Chun!" Without looking at her Chun-Li replied "Hey!" Cammy asked "Had some time to think?" "Yes." Chun-Li replied quietly. After a few seconds of silence Cammy asked "And? What do you wanna do? Go home?" Chun-Li swallowed and said "No! I won't turn tail and run, neither will Ryu! If they think they can just attack us all like this and get away with it, they are dead wrong! They will pay for what they did!" Cammy smiled at the fire she still saw in Chun-Li and said "Now that's the Chun-Li I know! Well, you might get your chance sooner than you think!" Now Cammy had Chun-Li's full attention. Chun-Li looked at her and waited for an explanation on that remark.

"When Ryu and I followed Vega and the others to their escape sub, I was able to attach a stealthy tracking beacon onto it. We followed the signal and it stopped right underneath a small island within the Midway Islands. It might be their home base but satellite images showed nothing but jungle."

Chun-Li got excited and started thinking "It may be camouflaged! Remember those advanced plates we found when we raided that S.I.N. warehouse couple months ago? Our Tech guys said those could possibly render a building invisible to the naked eye!"

Cammy smiled to see the detective back in Chun-Li and agreed "That's what I thought! Guile ordered the US Air Force to send a UAV to check out the island a bit closer. It should get there any minute!" "What are we waiting for!?" Chun-Li said aloud and stormed off. Cammy shook her head and shouted behind her "Chun, wait! Don't you wanna wear something other than that hospital gown?" Chun-Li stopped and said "Oh damn!" Cammy laughed, walked up to Chun-Li and said "Well, lucky for you, I took the liberty of picking up some clothes at yours and Mai's place. They are in the officer cabins we made available for you."

-RCL-

Ryu was already in their cabin, changing into a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt with his hair still damp from the a shower. The room was equipped with a bed large enough for both of them, a desk with a chair, some closets and a shower. It was not very large but still considered luxurious by the crew when compared to the regular bunk rooms. Ryu noticed Chun-Li entering the room and asked "Hi honey, are you feeling better?"

Chun-Li closed the door and said "Yeah, I had some time to think about what to do next. But I need to talk to you about it." She walked towards him and made him sit on the edge of the bed. Then she sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Ryu, I have to go after them. Cammy just told me that we pinpointed their headquarters location within the Marshall Islands near Hawaii and the carrier group is heading there now. I need to finish this and finally end this threat to us, for the sake of our children."

Ryu looked in her eyes while she waited anxious for his response. "I will not let you do this alone! We'll do this together!" he said. She was overjoyed and kissed him. She broke their kiss and said "But I couldn't think of what to do with children!" Ryu thought and said "What's wrong with keeping them on the ship?" Chun-Li replied "That's not secure! On his last base Bison used his Psycho drive as an offensive laser weapon and blew an entire submarine out of the water with one strike. Over 120 sailors died in an instant. This carrier group could become a target for such a weapon and I can't take that chance."

"Hmm, that's a good point. We can't keep them here!" Ryu agreed and kept thinking for a solution about this pickle. Finally he said "How about bringing them to Ken's estate in San Francisco? Security wise his home is a fortress and with Ken we have someone we can trust to keep the children safe!" Chun-Li kissed him again and said "That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!? We can organize a well trained security force to guard the estate against any threat! Oh, I love you, my mighty dragon!" She embraced him tightly and kissed him deeply.

Chun-Li forced her beloved husband on the bed and mounted him to kiss him more passionately. Ryu moved his hands over the perfect body of his spring beauty and started to lift the hospital gown up. He lifted it over her head and turned her on her back. He looked at her as she laid there wearing only her trademark white ribbons and some black panties.

Ryu was getting hotter inside as he was studying her perfect form; her beautiful face with those sparkling eyes and soft lips, her perfectly sized breasts, well trained yet very soft stomach, her strong hips and legs. As Chun-Li laid there being admired by her husband, a shiver came over her that made her cover her bare breasts and turn her head a side. Ryu embraced her to give her warm and asked "What's wrong?" She sniffed and said to him quietly "I'm sorry….I want it too, but….I'm afraid it might hurt!"

Ryu looked deep in her watery eyes and said with his most gentle voice "I love you, my spring beauty. I will never ever hurt you. I understand that you're scared but I will prove to you that when you and I are intimate together, it will never hurt you but only bring you joy!" This brought a smile back on Chun-Li's face and made her wrap her arms around him to kiss him. Ryu broke contact with her lips only to kiss his way down to her neck and then continue in between her breasts.

Chun-Li's breathing became heavier as she felt him travel up one of her breasts to surround her nipple with his mouth. He gently started sucking at it while using his free hand to massage the other breast. Chun-Li enjoyed this greatly and felt her body temperature rise. She pressed her head into the pillow and moaned while fixing his head with her hand.

After a few minutes he changed sides to give both her breasts the same loving treatment. Then he felt her hands pushing his head slightly down and he knew what she wanted next. He worked his way further down, kissing her burning belly until he arrived at her womanhood. He kissed it through the moist fabric of her panties and used his finger to tease her.

Chun-Li felt like she was about to boil. Her body was hot and arched around. "Ryu! Please…..take it off!" she mumbled. He smiled and followed her request. He gently slid her panties off and dropped them on the floor. Chun-Li opened her legs for himand signaled that she was ready for him. Ryu leaned his head forward and grabbed her thighs. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue started to lick on her labia which was already wet from her own fluids.

Ryu was so incredibly gentle with Chun-Li and she moaned "Haaahh...oh yes, Ryu. You're so gentle...this is good...Aaahng" She forgot all concept of time and drowned in the pleasure he made her feel. Ryu proceeded very slowly, so she could savour each moment. He licked his way to the bump on top of her vulva. Chun-Li arched her hips and moaned when he touched it with his tongue "Oh YES...haaah...right there!" She bit her left index finger in pleasure and used her right hand to massage her breast as he was sucking at her clitoris.

Sweat started to cover her body as she was reaching her climax. Ryu sucked faster and used one of his fingers to enter her. Chun-Li moaned heavier and grabbed and twisted the blanket. "Aaahhnn….Ryuu…don't stop...I'm….almost….haah….coming!" she screamed. Ryu moved his finger around inside her and then with a scream of pleasure Chun-Li climaxed "Aaaaahhhh...oh Ryuuuu!" She held his head in place and arched her hips up as her honey came rushing out. Ryu took in every drop of her delicious juice.

Ryu smiled as he released her from his grip and saw her sink back to the bed. Chun-Li felt her muscles relax and her breathing to slow down. As he moved over her again, she whispered in his ear "Thank you, my beloved dragon. I love you so much!" Ryu kissed her deeply and said "I love you too, my spring beauty!"

Just as she was about to pull off his shirt, the intercom interrupted them "Ryu and Chun-Li Hoshi….please report to CDC in 10 minutes!" They smiled at each other and sighed, being pulled back to reality and out of their passion. "To be continued?" she said to him. Ryu nodded and dismounted her.

She sat up and looked at her sweaty body and said "I'm gonna take a much needed hot shower first. Would you be so kind and check on Mei-Lin and Ryan?" Ryu replied "Sure. Your clothes are in the left closet. I'll meet you in the …..umm what was it?" Chun-Li chuckled and said "CDC, honey!...Command Direction Centre…..It's the briefing room!" He just raised an eyebrow. She giggled and walked up to him "Just follow the direction signs with CDC on it, you big ape!" Ryu laughed embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head and said "Oh, ok! Hehe….meet you there, love!" They kissed and he exited their cabin.

The hot water felt like heaven to her body and she took her time to wash herself with cream. After five minutes she stepped out and went to the closet to look at the clothes Cammy brought for her. She saw some undergarments, sporty and regular, casual clothes and a brand new blue quipao fighting dress. Next to her Street Fighter uniform hung the casual quipao she shopped with Mai the day she got kidnapped.

She took it out of the closet and looked at it. It had been perfectly cleaned and looked as good as new. She smiled and thanked Cammy in her thoughts for this. 'Maybe when we get back I can surprise Ryu with it as I originally planned.' she thought. Chun-Li hung it back and decided to wear dark blue tights and a Chinese styled top along with running shoes. She replaced her damaged brocades and ribbons with some new ones and headed for the Command Direction Centre.

Chun-Li entered the CDC last and noticed everybody was standing around an interactive briefing table; Mai and Andy, Ryu, Cammy, Lt. Sanders, Guile and the ships Commander Cpt. Marshfield. The Captain, an African-American of slender stature but great charisma, greeted Chun-Li "Welcome, Special Agent Hoshi. You are just in time. The Sentinel is just about to get in visual range of the island." Ryu raised an eyebrow and asked "The Sentinel?" Guile explained "An RQ-170C Sentinel Unmanned Arial Vehicle. It's an advanced, carrier based surveillance drone with stealth signatures." Satisfied with the explanation everybodies attention turned to the screen with the live first person view of the Sentinels on board camera.

The UAV controller announced "UAV reaching sensor range to island in 4, 3, 2, 1, Mark. Sensors online and receiving, Sir!" More screens activated displaying the drones thermal and infra-red camera feeds. Suddenly the interactive table released a holographic projection of the island compiled from the data sent back by the UAV. A structural grid formed both above and below the sea level slowly revealed an artificial structure built into the islands inactive volcano.

Cammy said in awe "There it is! Bloody hell, it's massive! Look at the heat signatures….gotta be at least 1000!" The hologram became more detailed by the second. Guile said "Incredible camouflage! The structure is invisible by the naked eye but it can't fool the drone's sensors! Look at the defences! Those are Tactical High Energy Laser platforms and Vertical Launch Systems for guided missiles along with remote controlled Gatling guns! They can shoot down any cruise missile fired at them and down any aircraft that tries to land or attack! We can't get troops close enough without massive casualties!"

"What about off shore artillery barrage?" Cpt. Marshfield asked. Cammy interviened "Not a chance! Look there below sea level….a large submarine pen with at least a dozen subs. They'll have us covered in torpedoes before we can do much damage." Chun-Li added "And don't forget: If they have another Psycho Drive they can blast any ship out of the water with its beam weapon." Silence filled the CDC as everybody tried to think of a plan that didn't include suicide. Suddenly Cammy said "I might have an idea but it's completely nutters!" She had everybody's full attention "We get ourselves captured!"

Jaws dropped to the floor as nobody could believe what Cammy was suggesting. Guile finally said "You're right! That is completely mad!" Chun-Li got furious "What's wrong with you!? We just got out of their sadistic clutches and now you want to throw us back into their torture chambers?" Cammy tried to diffuse the tension "Wait, just listen! We know we can't take the island by force without huge casualties and without letting them escape! So we need to get inside to deactivate the defences and call in the cavalry!"

Cammy was looked at as if she had just received a blow to her head. Mai asked cynical "And how would you got somebody inside the fortress we can't get to?" Cammy explained "Well, we know Bison, Vega and Juri have it in for us. So we approach the island in a chopper and do a lot of talking over the radio to let them know it is us. They will try to shoot us down, we make a controlled crash, fake ourselves unconscious and they will put us in their holding cells. We'll just break out, smash the defences and bob's your uncle!"

Still everybody looked at Cammy with disbelief until Chun-Li remarked "It's crazy…but it could work!" Ryu shockingly said "You're not honestly considering this!" She replied "I can't think of better plan! If you or anyone else does, speak up!" None of them did. Cpt. Marshfield said "All right, let's set it up. Cammy, run us through your plan!" Cammy leaned on the table and had it zoom out to have the maximum known range of the last Psycho Drive beam weapon displayed. "The only transport that can get us there without jeopardizing the carrier group is an Osprey. I can fly it and only Ryu and Chun-Li should tag along."

"And us!" Mai and Andy suddenly said in unison. "Don't you dare to leave us out of this. We have just as much to settle with those bastards as you. And Juri would surely just love a chance to play with us again!" they furiously said. Cammy nodded and said "All right, Andy and Mai will come as well." Guile jumped in "What about me?" Cammy explained "I want you as our escort made up of three F-35's and to lead the air assault once the defences are down! We can't take anyone else on the Osprey because anyone who's not of interest to S.I.N. will most likely be shot dead on sight!"

"It is a crazy plan but let's do it. Lt. Sanders, have your delta team prepped and ready. As soon as we receive confirmation that the defences are deactivated you will storm the island with V-22's while F-35's and cruise missiles bomb every bit of possible resistance. Our Los Angeles-class submarine will make sure, that no hostile sub will escape. Ryu, Chun-Li, Cammy, Mai, Andy and Guile; get yourself ready and meet up on the flight deck in 30 minutes."

Chun-Li said "Captain! First I have a request! I want our children to get to a safe place first!" Captain Marshfield asked "You don't think they will be safe enough on this ship?" Chun-Li negated "I'm sorry, sir, but no. I can't take the chance of them dying while this carrier gets blown to bits by a S.I.N. weapon. We would like to get them to our friend Ken Masters who has a very secure estate in San Francisco, far from Bison's reach! We could bring them to Hawaii by chopper and Ken could pick them up by private plane."

Captain Marshfield thought for a second and then said "All right, request granted! I'll have Lt. Sanders pick a security detail from his men to keep the children safe all the way." Chun-Li smiled and said "Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much!" Everybody dispersed and got ready for the mission.

Andy, Mai, Ryu and Chun-Li went to a video conference room and Chun-Li set up a connection between them and Ken and Andy's brother Terry. Ken and his wife Eliza popped up on the right side of the screen. They were obviously sitting on the huge porch overlooking the park behind their estate with a laptop. "Heeey bro', Chun! How nice of you guys to call! What's up? …..And where are you?" Ken said. Ryu smiled at his friend and said "Hi Ken, Hi Eliza. It's nice to see you as well. You remember Mai and Andy?" Ken and Eliza looked closer to the screen and watched the two waving people. Eliza said happy "Yes of course! Hello Mai and Andy!" Chun-Li said "Ken, Eliza…. we're in a bit of a situation and need your help!" The Masters got very curious.

The left side of the screen turned on and showed Andy's brother Terry along with his spouse Mary. They were quite surprised at the crowd they saw and since it was a group conference, they could see Ken and Eliza as well. Terry said "Hey bro'. What a surprise! Is that Ryu and Chun-Li Hoshi there with you?" Andy greeted him back "Hi brother, good to see you two! Yeah it's them. Look, we need your help!"

Chun-Li gave them the whole story from the beginning. The two couples on the video screen gasped and could not believe what horror story they were fed. When Chun-Li finished, Ryu added "And that's why we need you to look after our kids. You are the only ones we fully trust to keep them safe. The Delta Force that is with us will also select a group of men to guard your estate, Ken." Eliza was still pretty shocked but Ken gathered himself and said "Of course, man. I'll get my jet ready immediately and notify the local police to send us a S.W.A.T. unit as back up. We can be in Honolulu within the hour! I wish I could come with you to kick those bastards ass!" Ryu said with appreciation "Thank you, Ken! It means a lot to us. I would be glad to have you at my side in this fight but we really need you to protect the kids!"

Mai asked Terry "Mary, Terry….would you please go to the Masters and help them protect our children and keep them calm and safe?" Mary answered while leaning over Terry's shoulder "Of course, dear. We'll be right on our way!" Mai felt a stone drop from her heart and said "Thank you, thank you both so much!" They all said their good byes and Ken gave Terry his location and then hurried to prep his jet.

The screens turned black and Mai said to the group "Well, now it's up to us to send the children on their way!" The group gathered the children and explained to them that they will be taking a little trip without their parents. The kids were not very happy about it, especially Mei-Lin who realised the gravity of the situation and that there would be a slight chance of never seeing her parents again.

The intercom notified the two families that the helicopter was ready to ferry the children to Hawaii. They took their children by the hands and lead them to the flight deck. Waiting for them was a CH-53K Super Stallion transport helicopter. Lt. Sanders and Cammy were near its ramp with six fully geared Delta Force members. Cammy went to her knees to greet the kids "Hey you three lucky children. You're going on a little trip now to Uncle Ken's estate. His son Mel will be there too."

Mei-Lin sniffed and said "But we don't want to leave our Mommy and Daddy!" Chun-Li got down to her daughter and said "I know sweet-pea. We don't want to leave you either. But you must be strong for me now and take good care of your little brother and your cousin Yuriko." Mei-Lin embraced her mother and said "Ok, mommy. I'll be strong….like you!" Chun-Li felt a tear running down her cheek and said "I'm so proud of you. I love you, princess."

Chun-Li looked at Mai, Andy and Yuriko and saw them in a tight family hug. All of them had tears running down their faces but they tried to be strong. Ryan despite his young age seemed to take the situation quite well. Ryu was on one knee and gave his son some encouraging words on the way "My son, this is not good bye because we will see each other again soon. In the mean time it is your job to look after Yuriko, can you do that?" Ryan replied smiling "Sure thing dad, I wont let her get harmed. You kick those bad guys down for us!" Ryu smiled proudly and gave his son a hug and said "That's my boy. Now go and get Yuriko and your sister and have a good time at Uncle Ken's place!"

Ryan let go of his father and walked over to the Bogard family hug. The young Hoshi said "Yuriko, come on….we should get going." Yuriko took Ryan's hand and said "Bye mommy and daddy. Good luck!" Mai reluctantly let her daughter go and watched them walk over to Mei-Lin who was already waiting at the chopper.

The parents, sad but proud, waved at their children inside the Super Stallion. The children waved back, then the Delta Force soldiers entered the helicopter and the access ramp closed. Chun-Li and Mai held their husbands tightly and couldn't hold back their tears as they watched the helicopter take off and head towards Hawaii. Even Cammy had to hold back some heavy feelings as she watched the scene. The helicopter disappeared in the horizon escorted by three F-35B's.

* * *

Our heroes are ready to take the fight to the enemy!

Go ahead to Chapter 8 to discover how the first phase of the daring attack plan turns out!

Btw: the lovin between Ryu and Chun-Li here was just foretaste to what is still to come ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The MV-22B Osprey was skimming close to sea level, flying over the Marshall Islands at high speed. Three F-35B Lightning II's were flying escort with Guile taking point. Inside the Osprey Cammy was handling the controls with the Hoshis and Bogards were seated behind her. They all decided to wear their traditional fighting uniforms. Cammy wore her green thong leotard along with the red beret and gauntlets and combat boots. Chun-Li was dressed in her trademark blue quipao with a white waistbelt that had a blue dragon stitched to it along with her spiked bracelets, white boots and ribbons. Ryu wore a brand new white karate gi along with a black belt and red headband and fighting gloves. Mai fitted herself into her revealing red and white ninja dress. Andy wore his white ninja outfit along with red gloves and a black and red belt. Anxiety among the fighters was high as the planes approached the S.I.N. hideout.

Chun-Li's heart was pounding and she held Ryu's hand, expecting to be shot out of the sky any second. "God, I hope this works!" she said. Cammy looked back and said "Have some faith, sister….Ok, we're about close enough. Let's start the chatter!" She adjusted the microphone on her pilot helmet and started the conversation with Guile while making sure it was unscrambled for the S.I.N. henchman to pick up.

-RCL-

Inside the S.I.N. headquarters Bison was adjusting quickly to his rebirth. Getting up to speed on current events and donning his red Shadaloo uniform yet again. Inside the command centre of the base, Bison was standing in front of an ornamented large throne. The throne was standing on a column of stairs and overlooking dozens of workstations where Shadaloo loyalists were gathering information, hacking systems and relaying commands. The large wall opposite the throne was covered in holographic projected screens which displayed live feeds of every room in the base. Every Shadaloo member was facing Bison in attention. Juri and Vega were standing on the edge of the stairs along with Commander Wulf.

"My loyal subjects! The time to hide in the shadows is at an end! I have returned from the dead and with me Shadaloo will rise to power!" His dark voice echoed through the halls. Shadaloo minions were cheering on the screens and in the room. Bison sucked up the cheers and continued "My last effort to unify the world in peace and order has been foolishly combated by the corrupt puppet regimes and they thought us defeated but Shadaloo will never fall!" More cheering was directed at the dark Lord. "Soon we will take over the missile launch pads in China. With those we will set up a network of satellites to spread the Psycho beam to any place on the planet. We will destroy every countries decadent leaders and finally spread order and law among the world! MY LAW!" as he said this, Bison levitated himself and his aura pulsed in evil purple. The Shadaloo minions went to one knee including Vega and Juri Han. All of them raised their right fist towards Bison and called out in unison "ALL HAIL, LORD BISON!"

Bison took a seat on his throne and the minions went back to their work. Vega and Juri Han walked up the stairs and stopped five steps below Bison's throne. Vega bowed and Bison said down to him "Vega! You have done well! I am pleased with your reorganisation of our scattered followers!" Vega put his body straight and removed his mask and said "Gracias, mi commandante! How are you fairing in your new body? I hope the improvements are to your satisfaction?"

Bison grinned "As I have planned this one is stronger than any ones before. The Tanden Engine I designed before my last body was destroyed is giving me full access to the Psycho Power without the need for the Psycho Drive!" Bison turned his attention towards Juri Han who was watching him with admiration the whole time "Juri Han, come closer my child! Tell me how the Hoshis have suffered at your hands!" Juri danced up the stairs and seated herself on one of the thrones armrests and with pleasure told Bison how she shadowed, kidnapped and tortured Chun-Li.

In the mean time one of the Shadaloo minions behind one of the work stations called over Commander Wulf. The Commander stood next to the seated minion and asked "What is so urgent?" The minion humbly replied "Commander, I have picked up a formation of planes flying towards us. They originated from this carrier group just outside the range of the Psycho beam and they are definitely not on patrol duty." The Commander was not impressed "So what? They are probably on a cargo run!"

The minion tried to convince him otherwise "That is what I thought at first, Commander. But then I picked up this radio chatter between the planes!" The Commander clearly annoyed grabbed the minions earpiece "Gimme that!...What the…..!" His demeanour changed to slightly shocked. Wulf opened a comline to Bison and said "My Lord, pardon the interruption!" Bison replied coldly "Speak!" Wulf continued "My Lord, a formation of four planes is heading towards our location. We are intercepting their radio chatter. You will want to hear this!" Wulf punched some buttons and transferred the intercepted radio communication to Bison.

Bison, Juri and Vega listened attentively and heard Guile's voice "…don't think there is anything out here Cammy! Are you gal's sure about this?" Cammy replied "There must be something here! Look, there are a lot of islands! We need to check them out!" Next they heard Chun-Li's voice "Guile, it's Chun-Li! Let's circle on this next Island group; they look perfect for a hidden base! Ryu, Andy and Mai didn't come with us for nothing!" Guile replied "You can land and check it out on foot, but this will take a lot longer!"

Bison heard enough. He used the console on his throne to enlarge the tactical map on the large screen, clearly showing the four planes circling the Shadaloo Island. Vega said to Bison "My Lord, we should shoot them down right now. We won't get a better chance to kill them!" Juri Han jumped in "No, my Lord! Don't kill them! Let's force them to crash and take them prisoners!" Vega hissed to Juri "Puta estupida! Are you willing to endanger our goals simply for another chance to satisfy your sadistic fantasies!?" Bison said loud "Silence! Commander Wulf, bring the transport crashing down onto the island. Then tranquilize the survivors and put them in the holding cells! Destroy the fighters!" Wulf acknowledged "Yes my Lord!" Vega crossed his arms, angry and annoyed that Juri would get her way.

-RCL-

Guile suddenly received a warning inside the Heads Up Display of his helmet and relayed the warning to the other planes "Missile Lock! We're in Missile Lock! Take evasive action! Deploy countermeasures!" The F-35's rolled away at high speed and dropped flares. Several missiles just narrowly missed the planes. Cammy said to her passengers "Ok, clench you buttocks together! Here we go!" Cammy made some evasive manoeuvres and evaded several missiles.

Suddenly the missiles were accompanied by Lasers which scored several hits on the V-22's port engine. Cammy radioed "We're hit! I have an engine failure! I have to put her down on the beach! Mayday; Mayday! We are going down!" The Hoshis and Bogards sitting behind Cammy were holding tightly to their seats and prayed that they wouldn't die. The V-22 quickly lost altitude and turned around three times before crashing in the shallow water on the islands narrow beach.

Guile saw the crash and looked to be sure that the Osprey didn't explode. It hurt him to see this and to know that his friends would be captured but he knew it was part of the plan. He radioed his wingmen "Ok guys; let's get out of here before we get hit!" The fighters ignited their afterburners and flew back to the carrier at full speed, avoiding several laser beams in the process.

Inside the beached Osprey Cammy let go of the tilt rotors steering and said with a sigh "Hff…Oy; not bad for a fake crash, 'ey?!" She looked over her shoulder to check on the others and saw that Chun-Li got thrown out of her seat and Ryu was already giving his wife a hand. Chun-Li was sitting on the floor and held her hand on her head wound and said "Yeah, very convincing, Cammy! Let's not do that again!" Mai had to hold back a mini vomit and said "Oh my god….remind me to never go on a roller coaster again!" Cammy smiled and said "Ok! Well, the bad boys will be on us very soon so let us all play unconscious." That being said Chun-Li laid back on the floor und Ryu laid next to her as if they were just propelled out of their seats. Andy and Mai relaxed in their seats and Cammy leaned with her head on the instrument board in the cockpit.

Only moments later two dozen Shadaloo soldiers along with Vega and Juri stormed out of the bushes near the beach and surrounded the crashed Osprey. The soldiers aimed their F2000 assault rifles at the wreckage, ready to riddle it with bullets. Juri ripped open the loading ramp and stepped inside followed by three soldiers. Vega used his claw to force open the window on the cockpits pilot side.

Juri Han approached the "unconscious" fighters with a grin, eager to play with them in one her cells. She said to Vega "They seem to be knocked out!" Vega looked at Cammy and voiced his scepticism "Hmm….Just to be sure." He pulled out a semi automatic tranquilizer pistol and shot Cammy twice. Juri giggled and pulled her tranquilizer pistol as well and said "Hihi…wouldn't want them to wake up too early!" Then she put two darts into each of the fighters. The soldiers put the five tranquilized fighters onto stretchers, secured them tightly and then retreated back into the jungle.

-RCL-

Guile and his two wingmen just arrived above the USS Tripoli and landed their F-35B's vertically on the flight deck. Captain Marshfield and Lt. Sanders were already waiting for him. Guile removed his helmet and sighed while fixing his hair, hoping Chun-Li and the others survived the crash unharmed. He exited his fighter and walked towards the Captain with the other two pilots joining as well.

Cpt. Marshfield saluted and said "Col. Guile, glad to see you back in one peace. Did everything run according to plan?" Guile saluted as well and replied "Yes, sir. Cammy crashed the Osprey on the Island as planned. However we were lucky to get back alive. Those laser defences are devastating!" One of the other pilots added "You can say that again, Sir. One laser beam tore a fist sized hole in my left wing. Just a few inches to the right and it would have ignited my fuel lines. I lost twenty two per cent of my stealth just because of that!" Guile took over again "I can tell you this much, Sir; we cannot go anywhere near this Island while those defences are still up."

Captain Marshfield, Col. Guile and Lt. Sanders went inside and towards the CDC. Marshfield briefed them on the way "Well, gentlemen. You should go ahead and prep your assault teams to be ready to leave any minute. As soon as we receive confirmation that the Islands defences are down, we'll launch the assault. Delta Force will then head for the Island in V-22's with every F-35B we have on board. Our guided missile cruisers will launch cruise missiles to permanently decommission the AAA on the island and our littoral combat ships will approach from multiple directions to give close support fire and serve as an evac platform. I received confirmation of two of our Virginia-Class submarines heading for us to support our own sub in combating the enemy fleet. But until then, it is all up to Cammy, Chun-Li, Ryu, Andy and Mai!"

* * *

Phase 1 of Cammy's crazy plan worked like a charm. Now they are back in Shadaloo's fangs. Will Phase 2 work as well as they planned or will Juri put an end to their scheme?

Find out in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryu looked around; he seemed to be outside on a cliff. It was dark, cold and a strong wind was blowing. Then he saw Chun-Li in the distance. She was on her knees and badly beaten, covered in her own blood and tears. Her dress was torn and her hands bound on her back. Ryu saw Juri Han standing next to her, holding a gun to Chun-Li's temple. Ryu tried to run towards them but it seemed he couldn't get closer. Then Juri Han grinned and said "Yet again too late to save her!" Chun-Li's face showed pure terror and fear of death. Ryu reached his hands to her and watched in slow motion as Juri pulled the trigger. BANG!

"NO!" Ryu screamed. His heart was racing and he looked around if Chun-Li was there. He sighed as he realized that it was a dream and he was in a locked cell. "What a nightmare!" he said. He noticed that his hands were chained to the ceiling and he couldn't move his legs much since they were chained to the floor. He looked to his right and saw Andy and Mai chained up just like him.

"Hey guys! Are you all right?" Ryu said. The Bogards adjusted their heads to see him and Mai said "Yeah, we're fine. But this is very uncomfortable!" Andy said "Being chained up isn't new to me. It's getting very annoying though! They must be pretty afraid of us to chain us up like this!" Ryu checked the cell they were in and asked "Have you seen Chun-Li?" Andy replied "No, she's not here, neither is Cammy. They must've taken them to another room!"

-RCL-

In the cell next to Ryu and the Bogards, Chun-Li woke up and struggled to move. She was chained up just like the others and she saw Cammy who was still unconcious chained up as well. She called over "Cammy! Cammy! Come on, wake up!" Cammy lifted her head upon hearing Chun-Li and mumbled "Mrh…wha? Damn…my head!" Chun-Li shook her head and said "Don't give me that attitude now! This was your idea!" The cell door opened and Juri Han stepped inside. Cammy and Chun-Li focused and gnarled at her. Juri didn't say one word, just grinned and stepped aside. Then Vega entered followed by Bison and armed guards. Chun-Li gasped in shock and disbelief "Bison!"

Bison floated up to Chun-Li and gave her an evil grin "Special Agent Chun-Li Xiang! I am very pleased to have you as my guest at this hour!" Chun-Li tried to distance herself from Bison even though she couldn't move at all and said "That's Hoshi now!" Bison laughed and said "Ah, yes of course! My two greatest enemies married and you even bred some bastards!" Bison floated closer and stroke her cheek with his hand and said "How lucky he must feel! Having such a beautiful wife!" Chun-Li was disgusted and tried to get her face away from his touch and said "Don't touch me!" Bison just mockingly replied "Oh so much spirit! Just like your father! Soon you will join him!"

Then he turned his attention to Cammy. He floated to her and said "Killer Bee! I am pleased you found your way back to me!" Cammy spat at him and said angry "Go to hell you ugly fuck!" Bison wiped away Cammy's saliva and said "After a little memory wipe you will be my loyal Killer Bee again! But first you will watch your friend here suffer and before I allow her the mercy of death, I will personally kill your companions right in front of you!"

Chun-Li and Cammy said nothing and just gave Bison angry looks. Bison floated back to the entrance and said "For now I have more pressing needs to take care of but I will leave you in the most capable care of Juri Han. Juri my child, have fun!" With that he left the cell along with his guards and Vega.

As the doors closed Juri danced over to Chun-Li and said "I thought he would never leave!...Yaaah!" Juri jumped and kicked Cammy in the head and rendered her unconscious again. Then she said to Chun-Li "Now we are all to our selves! You know, I'm starting to think you like it when I beat you! Hihihi!" Chun-Li gnarled back at her "You wish, bitch! We'll see who get's the last laugh!"

Juri just laughed while hopping towards a tray with neatly laid out torture tools. She grabbed an electric shock stick and said "Anything you wanna say before we start the fun?" The sight of the sadistic girl about to torture her made Chun-Li just angry then she said "One thing I don't understand about you: Our files on you say that your parents were murdered by Shadaloo! How comes you now work for them?"

The question surprised Juri but she just waved it away and said "Pff….oh please, detective! Don't think so black and white! I'm just using Shadaloo to get what I want. They gave me my Feng Shui Engine and in return I kill for them. So win-win for me! Not to mention the fun they let me have with you! But believe me, when the time is right I will kill Bison and Vega and take Shadaloo for myself! Enough questions…..it's time to suffer!" Juri activated the shock stick and pressed it into Chun-Li's thigh. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Chun-Li screamed out loud as the current ran through her body. Juri just laughed and licked her lips as she shocked Chun-Li again and again.

-RCL-

In the cell next doors Ryu, Andy and Mai heard faint screams through the walls. Ryu listened and said "Listen! Do you hear that?" Andy and Mai listened close and Mai said "A woman screaming! It seems to come from behind that wall!…..That's Chun!" Ryu said with rising anger "No, that is our cue! Rrraaaaahh!" Ryu gathered all his strength and with one pull he ripped the chains out of the ceiling and dropped to the floor. Mai and Andy were impressed at this demonstration of raw power.

Then Andy said to his wife "Ok, honey. Let's bust out of these chains!" The Bogards concentrated their pyrokinetic powers and enveloped their hands and feet in fire. With small explosions their chains were undone and they both dropped to the floor. Mai got over to Ryu and said "Let me get those off you!" She touched Ryu's chains and used her pyrokinetics to blast them open. Now it was Ryu who was impressed and said "Thanks!" Andy walked to the wall were the screams were the loudest and said "Chun-Li's cell must be right behind here!" Ryu stepped towards it and said "Let's not waste any more time then…Shoryuken!" He directed his dragon punch horizontal towards the wall and with the explosive force of the impact opened up a huge hole.

-RCL-

Juri Han was aroused by Chun-Li's screams. She looked at her shock stick and licked her lips and said to Chun-Li "I wonder if you scream any louder if I put it in your cunt!" Chun-Li felt the fear build up inside her as she was imagining the horror Juri was suggesting. She pressed her thighs tight together to shield her womanhood. Juri tried to force them open and said "No use in resisting! Open up!"

Just as Juri was about to thrust the stick inside of Chun-Li, the wall behind the chained up women explode. The force of the blast thrust Juri on her back and sent pieces of concrete flying towards her. Just when she was about to get on her feet did she hear Ryu's voice "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" With no time to evade she receive the full force of Ryu's flaming Hadoken which sent her flying into the wall next to the cells entrance. Mai and Andy fired each a fireball towards the chains on Cammy and Chun-Li's hands which busted open and released the women back to the ground.

Ryu ran over to Chun-Li and ripped the chains off her feet and gave her support. Chun-Li regained her strength and said "I'm fine….I'm ok! You were just in time, dear!" She gave her husband a kiss and then looked over to Cammy. Andy has just opened her leg bindings and Mai helped her on her feet. Cammy held her forehead and moaned "Aaaw….my head!"

Juri awakened and stumbled on her feet only to see five very angry fighters closing in on her. In her usual craziness she just laughed and taunted "You wanna play? Catch me if you can, suckers!" She opened the cells entrance and ran out while ordering "Guards! Go in there and kill them!" Two Shadaloo guards entered the cell and aimed their F2000 assault rifles.

Cammy reacted immediately and jumped forward at the soldiers, spinning her body like a spear. Before they could pull the trigger the first guard got impaled by Cammy's Spiral Arrow and the second guard received Cammy's boot in his face. Chun-Li complemented "Nice move!" Cammy went for the guard's equipment and helped herself for one of the vests, a rifle and two pistols. She said to the others "Go and get Juri! I'll take care of the base defences!" The Hoshis and Bogards nodded and ran after Juri.

Juri ran along a corridor with her pursuers hot on her tail. As she reached a sliding door she looked back and said laughing "Hahaha…..come and get me!" The door opened, she ran inside and the door closed right behind her. While approaching Chun-Li cautioned "She could lead us into a trap!" They entered the door and stopped right behind it as they noticed they were inside a dark large room.

A solid steel plate dropped and sealed the door they just passed. Lights turned on and in front of them stood Vega and Juri and about 50 Shadaloo soldiers armed with katanas, maces and axes. Vega shouted at them behind his mask "Last chance! Surrender!" The four fighters entered their fighting stance and Chun-Li shouted back "You wish, metal face! Bring it on!"

-RCL-

As the others were following Juri, Cammy was speeding down a different hallway after determining from a map on the wall, where the defence control centre was. She held the F2000 assault rifle ready and pressed it to her shoulder. She kicked open a door leading to a stairway and walked down several levels, always checking her corners. She said to herself "Sub level 3! This is it! One more hallway and there should be the servers for the defences! Ok, Cammy….here we go!" She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to this level, peaking through with her rifle. The hallway was clear and she moved in low and fast.

She came to halt behind the door and slowly peaked up through the doors viewport. Cammy saw only a few armed guards and lots of technicians working on servers and computer stations. She pulled a flash bang grenade out of her combat vest and pulled the pin. The she opened the door just a crack and threw in the grenade. Cammy closed the door again and readied her rifle. She heard loud bang and then kicked in the door. The guards and tech guys inside were blinded and stumbled around. Cammy quickly swept the room and put three bullets in everything that moved.

At the last guard her bolt clicked empty. The guard tried to wrestle with her but Cammy just kicked him in the head, changed the magazine and finished the guard with a shot to the head. "Phew….not bad!" She said to herself as she looked around her. "Now let's get those defences down!" Cammy sat on a work station and deactivated every automated defence system. Next she sent out a signal to the carrier group to let them commence the attack on the island. She smiled and said "Mission accomplished. Now to make sure nobody can fix it!" She grabbed her rifle and emptied the magazine into the workstations. As she walked out of the room, she pulled out three high explosive grenades from her vest and dropped them towards the servers. As she exited several explosions went off behind her and turned the servers to scrap.

* * *

That was a close one for Chun-Li. Ryu could just save her from Juri's sadistic clutches at the nick of time. With the defences down and our fighters about to combat the enemy from inside the base, the real battle will only just begin!

Read on in Chapter 10 for kick-ass action


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chun-Li, Mai, Andy and Ryu were locked in their fighting stance awaiting the next move of the 50 Shadaloo guards behind Vega and Juri.

Vega pointed his claw at them and shouted "Destroy them!" The Shadaloo soldiers charged screaming with their weapons held high. Ryu and Chun-Li gathered their chi while Mai and Andy enveloped their fists in flames. Simultaneously the warriors unleashed their fireballs at the charging crowd. The impact unleashed a wall of flame and light which sent a dozen soldiers flying around. Before the smoke settled the Hoshis and Bogards charged through and attacked the Shadaloo goons. The first punches and kicks sent several of them on the ground.

Ryu shouted "Chun-Li, let's make us some space!" Chun-Li jumped forward and landed on her hands. She performed a split with her legs and shouted "Spinning Bird Kick!" As she was spinning several feet forward weapons broke and bones shattered where her powerful legs made contact. Ryu jumped in the air and extended one leg. "Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku!" he shouted as he propelled himself in the opposite direction of Chun-Li. More soldiers fell to the ground. May and Andy took position so they were each covering their backs.

Mai gracefully evaded several swipes from katanas and maces. She then used the tassel on her dress to hit several attackers in the face immediately followed by a roundhouse kick. She imbued her fist in flames and sent a fireball at another attacker who screaming tried to put out the flames yet only received several punches from Mai and plummeted to the ground. Andy engulfed his fists in flames and blocked each attack sent at him by the goons, instantly followed by a counter attack with either a punch or kick. His blows were so severe that it took only one blow to down one of the attackers.

Chun-Li utilized her legs to great effect. The Shadaloo goons had no chance of hitting her as she evaded each attack while performing low and high kicks with intense speed and force. Each soldier was sent back several feet by her blows. She focused and then charged an entire group with her Lightning kick. Her kicks hit at such speed that the five opponents fell at almost the same time. Another group charged at Chun-Li. She focused on the attackers and then jumped high in the air. She spun her body, gathering momentum and shouted "Tensei-Ranka!" Her legs enveloped in blue chi-flames and as she hit the ground she unleashed a shockwave and sent the attackers flying back and into the walls.

Ryu evaded the blunt attacks of the soldiers with little effort. He downed the first attacker with a collarbone breaker followed by a roundhouse kick which sent a second opponent down. One soldier sent his mace down on Ryu but he just stopped the descending weapon with one grab and sent the attacker flying back with a solar plexus strike. Ryu threw the mace away and kicked another soldier into the group behind him. The stumbled pile of still conscious goons looked at Ryu as he unleashed a ball of lightning and shouted "Denjin Hadouken!" The charged ball hit the group and they all screamed in pain as they were electrocuted.

Vega and Juri still watched the battle as already 30 soldiers were knocked out. Juri gnarled "Hrrrr….I can't wait any longer!" Vega readied his claw and mask and said "Very well, let us end this fight! You take Ryu! Chun-Li is mine!" Vega jumped forward and rolled towards Chun-Li. Juri got in her fighting stance and her Feng Shui Engine sparked as she gathered her chi and enveloped her legs in dark purple flames. She rushed towards Ryu and surprised him with a kick to his side.

Chun-Li noticed Vega curling up to him and she threw one of the soldiers at him. Vega just thrust his claw into the thrown soldier and flung him aside. He then jumped and performed a flying Barcelona attack which Chun-Li only just evaded yet two of her ribbon bands got cut off. Mai and Andy repositioned to take care of the Shadaloo goons so Chun-Li and Ryu could direct all their focus upon their new opponents.

Ryu stood back up and held his side in pain where Juri just hit him. Juri taunted "Oh did that hurt?" Ryu got in his fighting stance and charged her. Juri's Feng Shui Engine sparked again as she gathered more chi. Ryu attacked with a jumping kick which Juri simply evaded. Ryu then tried to hit her with a rapid barrage of punches. Juri laughed manically as she evaded every blow with incredible speed. Ryu attacked with a high kick. Juri kneeled down, gathered her chi and performed a pinwheel kick right in Ryu's face which sent him flying on his back.

As he was getting back on his feet he thought 'Aaahn…how can she be so fast?' Juri laughed and taunted "Where is that wandering warrior I heard so much about? It can't be this pathetic monkey!" Ryu grew angrier at her remark and ignored the pain while gathering his chi in his palms. "Shinkuuuuuu…..Hadoken!" he shouted as he sent a charged ball of light at his opponent.

Juri smiled evily and gathered her own chi with her eye sparkling. "Fuharenjin!" she shouted as she sent out flames of purple chi with her legs at the approaching Hadoken. Ryu looked in aw as his attack got cancelled out. Juri charged through the explosion and stopped right in front of the shocked Ryu. She grinned and said "This is the end for you!" With her purple flaming legs she kicked Ryu in his stomach and sent him flying upwards. She followed him and kicked him again and again sending him higher up. When he was plummeting back down Juri screamed "Kaisen Dankairaku!" and kicked Ryu down with an axe kick. Ryu screamed in pain and crashed into the concrete floor. Before he could get back up Juri landed on his back, inflicting more pain. She grabbed Ryu by his hair and said sadistically "That felt good, didn't it?"

Suddenly Juri received a flaming kick in her face which sent her off Ryu. It was Mai who already took care of all the Shadaloo goons on her side and couldn't just stand by watching Ryu get killed. Juri landed hard and laughed, seemingly enjoying the pain. Mai helped Ryu up and said "Come on, Ryu. Get up! You can beat her, I know it! For Chun-Li!" Ryu got on his feet and said "For Chun-Li!" as he started to remember the atrocities Juri inflicted upon his wife. Strength built up inside him and helped him past the pain. Ryu tore off the shredded top of his gi and adjusted his belt. Mai smiled at Ryu's new confidence and then went over to Andy to help him against more soldiers.

At the same time as Ryu and Juri's fight, Chun-Li was beating hell out of Vega. The Spanish matador tried to slash the Chinese fighter again and again with his claw. But Chun-Li was too fast and evaded each attack gracefully and countered with palm and finger thrusts which inflicted great pain on Vega. He tried to hit her again right in her chest. Chun-Li ducked and sent Vega on his back with a powerful low kick. Chun-Li got back in her stance and watched Vega rise to his feet laughing "Hehehe….ah senorita. My claw cannot wait to finally taste your blood!" Chun-Li was unimpressed and said "Empty threats you looser. Did really think I didn't learn from our last encounter?! You threatened my children's lives, you bastard. Now you will pay!"

Chun-Li gathered her chi and charged forward at the stumbling Vega. She delivered a barrage of lighting kicks followed by a high kick right in Vega's jaw which sent him flying upwards. Chun-Li jumped after him and turned herself upside down. She split her legs and performed a chi enhanced spinning bird kick. Her powerful legs connected multiple times with Vega in mid air and shattered his mask. Chun-Li then swirled around in readied her leg to kick Vega to the ground. She yelled "Hosenka!" and smashed her leg down on Vega who crashed into the floor. Chun-Li landed next to him safely in a crouching pose.

Vega got on his fours and checked his face. His mask was in pieces and he was bleeding out of multiple cuts. "My….my face!" he muttered with disbelief. He knew he didn't stand a chance against her but noticed that Mai was not far away with her back to him, fighting the Shadaloo soldiers. He gnarled at Chun-Li who was ready for his attack "At least I will get your friend!" Vega sped off into Mai's direction with his claw aimed at her heart. Chun-Li said in shock "NO!" She got on one leg and held her right hand with two of her fingers pointed up high. Then she rushed forward at incredible speed with her right hand aimed at Vega.

Mai felt someone approaching her from behind and turned. She saw Vega speeding at her with his claw up front. She was shocked and had no time to block. Suddenly a flash blinded her with a familiar female voice shouting "ZAN'EI!"

A thundering sound echoed through the hall and when Mai opened her eyes she saw Vega just standing in front of her without motion. Suddenly blood exited his nose, eyes and ears and he spat a large amount of blood out of his mouth. Vega fell to the floor dead.

At the sound of the thunder and the blinding flash Ryu and Juri both turned around to see what happened. Ryu looked in shock as he saw Chun-Li in the final pose of the most forbidden technique of the Mantis style teached to her by Gen. Her body started to shake and her eyes to fill up with tears as she realised that she tapped into the killing intent.

Chun-Li fell to her knees and held her hands before her head. Mai and Andy looked at her in shock. Juri just smiled at the scene. Ryu wanted to approach his wife to comfort her when suddenly the room's lights dimmed. A vortex started to form around Chun-Li. May, Andy, Ryu and Juri had trouble to fight against the sucking force. Chun-Li screamed and held her forehead in pain. Black lightning struck within the vortex and hid her in a cloud of dust.

Chun-Li seemed to suck up the vortex and then with explosive force expelled it outwards. The other fighters got thrown off their feet hard. Black lightning spat around and tore holes into the concrete. When Ryu lifted himself back up he looked at the dust settling where Chun-Li was. He could make out her outlines standing there but something was different. Chun-Li stood there completely still with her fists clenched. Her white boots turned black and the blue on her quipao seemed to be black as well. The white waist belt she wore was now red as blood as were her ribbons. Her eyes were crimson and her face showed an angry expression with an aura of dark red flames and black lightning surrounding her.

Ryu could not believe what he witnessed. He felt the dark power emanating from her and it pained his heart. It felt to him as if all hope perished and he whispered "Oh my god! Chun-Li!"

* * *

What an incredible fight! 4 against 50! And the Shadaloo goons didn't stand a chance! And Chun-Li has a dark side!?

As we know Ryu has a dark side which he constantly has to fight from emerge...but what about Chun-Li? She has chi attacks like Ryu and was trained by an assassin in a very lethal martial art! In the UDON comics she witnessed as a young girl how Gen protected her from a mercenary with the Zanei and he was adamant to not teach her since it would send her to dark places. Now in a desperate attempt on saving her friend from Vega's fatal blow she tapped into that killing intent and it cost her dearly!

Read on in the next Chapters how Chun-Li's friends try to get her back into the light and the assault on the island by the US Armed Forces


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aboard the USS Tripoli Cpt. Marshfield and his staff were overlooking the situation in the CDC. Four groups of four F-35B's were hovering in the air above the carrier ready to strike at a moment's notice, with Col. Guile inside the lead F-35B. On the carriers flight deck waited six MV-22B Ospreys with warmed up engines for the order to lift off, each one packed with Delta Force operators. Everybody in the Command Centre were anxiously awaiting Cammy's signal.

Then one of the operators said out loud "Sir! I'm receiving something on a low band radio frequency!" Cpt. Marshfield asked "Is it the signal?" The operator focused on his screen and adjusted his instruments to tune into the frequency "Wait….There! I got it! It's the signal!" The Captain hastily ordered to a different operator "Confirm with Sentinel!"

The UAV operator pulled the RQ-170C Sentinel's video feed on the main screen and commented "The bases camouflage is breaking down! Sensors show a power drop and thermal confirms the laser and missile batteries are deactivated!" Captain Marshfield smiled and opened a comlink to the fleet "Attention! Tripoli to all strike groups! Operation Psycho Buster is a go! I repeat: We have a go! Commence with the assault!"

The strike groups confirmed and the guided missile cruisers opened the hatches of their vertical launch systems and fourteen Tomahawk cruise missiles where on their way to permanently decommission the Shadaloo base defences. The littorial combat ships and the submarine fired up their engines to full speed ahead and laid in course for the island. The V-22 Ospreys lifted off the carrier and tilted their rotors into plane mode. Together with the fleet of F-35's they sped towards the island.

-RCL-

At the same time in the Shadaloo base, Bison was seated again on his throne and overlooking his troops who were about to embark on their mission to capture the missile launch sites in China. Suddenly an alert sign popped up on one of the big screens. Bison shouted annoyed "What is this? Commander report!" Commander Wulf replied after checking with one of the workstations "My Lord! The bases defences have just shut down! Backup systems are not responding!"

Bison tapped on his controls to bring up the defences control room on screen and just saw Cammy walking out after throwing in several grenades. Then the screen went static. Bison said with an angry tone "Killer Bee! You disappoint me yet again!" He stood up from his throne and shouted "Search the base for her! I want her dead!"

Commander Wulf brought a radar image on the main screen which showed a large group of blips approaching from the carrier group and said "Lord Bison! We have another problem! The carrier group we monitored just sent a large formation of planes our way! It's an invasion! We are also picking up several submarines taking position at the entrance of our sub pen!"

Bison was unpleased, but Wulf had more bad news "Missiles inbound! Brace for impact!" Tremors rocked the entire base as the Tomahawk cruise missiles hit their mark. Wulf nervously noted "The missiles destroyed all of the defence batteries! Multiple breaches have formed in the outer walls!"

"My Lord, look at this!" Another screen enlarged displaying the live stream of security cameras in the room where Vega and Juri where fighting the escaped Hoshis and Bogards. Everybody looked in awe as Chun-Li just struck down Vega with her fatal Zan'ei and he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Then those cameras went static as well. Wulf started to get nervous and said "We lost the feed….I'm not sure why! What are your orders my Lord?"

Bison descended the stairs in front of his throne. As he approached Wulf he ordered "Prepare the troops to repel the assault! Have our subs move out and combat the enemy ships! I hold you responsible for their success, Wulf! And find and eliminate Killer Bee before she does more damage! I will take care of our other 'guests' myself!" "Yes my Lord!" Commander Wulf replied, fearing for his life. He saluted Bison as he stomped by and then issued a general alarm and yelled around orders.

-RCL-

The impact of the missiles almost threw Andy, Mai, Ryu and Juri of their feet, but Chun-Li just stood there steady, her fists clenched with an angry expression on her face and her red aura was crackling with lightning. One of the remaining dozen Shadaloo soldiers yelled "She killed Lord Vega! Get her!" The goons foolishly charged Chun-Li. She turned her head towards the attackers and with incredible speed and focus charged at them. She kicked the katana out of the first soldier's hands, captured it and cut him in half. Then in the blink of an eye she ran through the rest of the mob and dispatched them with a few swipes. Six of them lost their heads and the others got cut in half.

Chun-Li stopped behind the mob as they dropped to the ground in pieces. Only one drop of blood fell from her blade. Mai got overcome with fear and Andy held her close yet could do little more than stare at the gruesome display. Ryu was shocked and couldn't say a word. Only Juri who got back on her feet giggled "Hehehe….finally you show your true colours!" As Chun-Li heard this she turned her head and focused her enraged eyes on Juri. She dropped the katana and then it seemed as though she disappeared in the shadows. Ryu felt something speed by right next to him.

Juri looked around where Chun-Li might have gone and was startled when she suddenly appeared only inches in front of her. Chun-Li stared in Juri's eyes for one second and then hit her with a palm thrust. The force of it threw Juri back into the next wall. She rose back to her feet and wiped away some blood and got in her battle stance. But Chun-Li was already gone from where she just was. Juri looked around only to receive a lightning kick in her back. Again she flew away and hit the ground.

She rolled to her feet while hissing angry "No way you're stronger than me!" She activated her Feng Shui Engine and gathered her chi while shouting "Come on!" Suddenly Chun-Li appeared out of the shadows and barraged Juri with a combination of punches, palm thrusts and kicks. Juri's attempts of blocking the attacks were futile as Chun-Li simply punched her arms and feet away, inflicting great pain each time.

Juri did not enjoy this anymore and tried to hit Chun-Li with a chi enhanced punch. Chun-Li just grabbed Juri's arm and kicked the tip of her boot straight into Juri's left eye. The artificial eye containing the Feng Shui Engine shattered and Juri screamed in pain "Aaaahhh...my eye! You bitch! Aaaahh!" Chun-Li let go of her arm, jumped and kicked Juri in the back of her head, sending her screaming to the ground.

Ryu, Mai and Andy were shocked to their core at Chun-Li's ferocious and merciless attacks. Chun-Li stepped over Juri who was screaming in pain as she held her bleeding shattered eye. With a cold and angry voice Chun-Li said "Now you die for what you did to me!" Just as she was about to perform the killing blow Mai screamed at her "NOOOO! Don't do it!" Chun-Li yelled back while still leaning over Juri "WHY? Have you forgotten what she did to us?" Mai teared up and said "No I did not forget! And Juri deserves to be punished! But not like this!" Chun-Li shook her head and charged her fist.

Suddenly she felt a fireball hitting her back. Furiously Chun-Li turned around and saw Mai who just fired it from her hand. Mai said "Please, snap out of it! You are better than this!" Chun-Li yelled back enraged "Yes I am better! Than anyone! And there can only be one strongest woman in the world!...HAAAAH!" She thrust her left palm at Mai and launched a bolt of black lightning at her. Just before it hit the startled Mai, Andy jumped in front of her and took the whole blast. He screamed in pain and then sunk to Mai's feet with his body steaming and crackling from the discharge. Mai went down to him and yelled in tears "Nooo! Andyyy!"

Chun-Li charged Mai who just looked at her in shock. Suddenly Ryu's voice echoed through the hall "CHUN-LI! STOP THIS NOW!" Chun-Li stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Ryu and said "Oh my husband! You turn against me as well!?" Now she faced Ryu and made herself ready to fight him. Ryu got in his fight stance as well. They were ready to charge each other but then an explosion tore a hole in one of the walls. Pieces of concrete flew around and just narrowly missed Andy and Mai. Ryu and Chun-Li looked at the hole and through the dust flew M. Bison.

He laughed out loud and said "Mwahahaha…finally you reveal your dark side. Our dark power sensors were not lying when they registered a peak inside you. Finish Ryu and take your place at my side as my Shadow Lady!" Chun-Li was furious and yelled at Bison "You are mad to even suggest this! No matter what; you remain my nemesis! And now I will kill you once and for all!….YAAAAAHHH!" She jumped at Bison with all ferocity and directed a dark chi powered kick at him. Bison took the blow and they kept fighting in mid air.

Ryu ran over to Mai and Andy. Andy woke up again and tried to handle the pain. Ryu said "Mai, take Andy in the back of the room and help him back on his feet. It's getting too hot for you here." Mai gave Ryu a worried look and said "Ok. Ryu…..you must get Chun-Li back!" He smiled at her and nodded "I will, I promise!" Mai helped Andy retreat and Ryu took a stance in the middle of the room as Chun-Li and Bison were locked in a ferocious exchange. Ryu meditated and accessed as much good chi as he could. His aura started to pulse in white and blue.

Chun-Li enveloped her legs in dark chi flames and kicked Bison to the ground and landed several feet away from him. Bison took a stand and taunted Chun-Li with a grin "Come on, Detective. This was not everything was it?" Chun-Li clenched her teeth in anger and gathered dark energy in her palms. Her aura was pulsing faster and black lightning spat out of it.

Then she thrust her palms forward and released a stream of dark energy at Bison. He just grinned and lifted back his cloak. It revealed the Tanden engine around his waist which was humming and spinning fast. He gloated "One way or another: Your power will be mine!" Chun-Li's bolt hit straight into the spinning engine and Bison absorbed the whole blast. His aura of evil purple grew stronger as he absorbed the dark energy.

Bison grinned even more and said "And now you!" His engine kept spinning faster and a vortex started to form. Chun-Li could feel a force pulling her towards Bison. Angry she tried to resist but the force grew stronger. She lost her footing and started to fly towards Bison. The Tanden Engine seemed to open and just as she was about to be consumed by it, a stream of white light hit Bison in his side and threw him away. He impacted with a wall and got buried beneath falling rubble.

Chun-Li got back on her feet and looked at where the energy came from. It was Ryu who was enveloped in a bright aura of white and blue light. She gnarled at him "This isn't your fight!" and charged him. Ryu remained calm and blocked her initial kick. Chun-Li grew enraged and started a barrage of kicks, palm thrusts and finger blows. Ryu remained calm and without much effort blocked each attack.

Mai and Andy had to shield their eyes at the energy discharge as Ryu's and Chun-Li's auras connected. Chun-Li screamed at him "STOP TRYING TO RESCUE ME!" Ryu in mid fight said to Chun-Li "I cannot stop. I will always be with you. In brightness and darkness. For you are the mother of my children. You are my love and my live. I love you. You are a good person and I will make you remember it!" With that he grabbed Chun-Li's arms and forced a deep kiss on her.

The energy discharge of their connecting auras grew larger. The darkness faded and they both got enveloped in a sphere of white light. Mai and Andy shielded their eyes at the blinding light. Inside the sphere Chun-Li and Ryu were embraced in their kiss and levitated slightly off the ground. Chun-Li's clothes turned back to their normal colours. Her qipao turned blue again and her boots and her ribbons and belt returned to white. Her aura turned to white and merged with Ryu's. Tears started to run down her cheek as they kept on kissing. After a while they returned back to the ground and Ryu released her from his kiss.

Chun-Li looked at her husband and regretfully said "Ryu! Oh my god! What have I done!? What have I become!? I'm so sorry!" Ryu held her cheek and said as he wiped away her tears "It's ok my love. We all have to face our inner demons. As long as we have each other the darkness of our power will never control us." Chun-Li felt very comforted by her husband's words and embraced him. She kissed him and said "I love you so much, Ryu!" They were just about to kiss again when they felt an explosion.

Bison freed himself of the rubble with an explosion of dark energy and levitated near the ceiling. He looked upon the two warriors who were still enveloped by a bright white aura. He was not amused and gloated "Hrrr….you may have pulled your wife out of the darkness, Ryu, but now I will consume the power of the both of you!" The Tanden engine on Bison's waist started spinning again and formed a vortex directed at the warrior couple.

But this time the pulling force was not nearly strong enough to affect Ryu and Chun-Li. Still embraced they stood still with the vortex simply bouncing off their energy aura. Simultaneously Ryu and Chun-Li lifted one of their arms and pointed with their palms towards Bison. Their aura pulsed and out of their joined palms shot a stream of white energy.

The energy beam hit Bison with explosive force and threw him backwards. He crashed right through the ceiling and opened a wide hole in the roof of the building. Chun-Li looked back at Andy and Mai who were back on there feet and said "Mai, Andy; the assault should be happening soon. Try and find Cammy and link up with the Delta Force!" Mai replied smiling while supporting Andy "Ok…..and what about you two?" Ryu said "We have unfinished business to resolve with Bison!" Chun-Li and Ryu focused their strength into their legs and jumped together through the hole to follow and finish Bison. Andy smiled and said "Go get him!"

* * *

Phew! Ryu just managed to pull Chun-Li out of her Shadow Lady persona before she lost herself completely within her dark power and pull her back into the light!

Now the true battle between good and evil is about to begin! But first we'll see if Cammy and the Delta Force will succeed in securing the island stronghold.

Turn over to Chapter 12 for the actionpacked assault!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cammy was sneaking through the hallways of the Shadaloo base. Her assault rifle always pointed where she looked. Her adrenalin pumped hard through her veins as behind any turn could be another batch of enemy soldiers. She headed to the labs which were located in one of the sub levels. She was not going to let the sadistic scientists get away, who made Bison's rebirth possible in the first place.

She felt a shockwave running through the rocks which almost threw her off her feet. 'Wow…..those gotta be explosions from cruise missiles! The cavalry is on its way!' she thought to herself. A smile ran across her face as she heard the sirens of the alarm and she saw blinking red lights indicating danger. It was music to her ears.

"Attention all personnel! The base is under attack by US forces! Groups one through 13 prepare for imminent assault by ground and airborne forces! Groups 14 through 17 sweep the base! We have a saboteur running loose. She has been identified as Killer Bee aka Cammy White! Her last known location is sub-level 4! Shoot to kill, I repeat, shoot her on sight!" As Cammy heard Commander Wulf's voice issuing the kill order on her she lost her smile and thought 'Uh, Oh! Well Cammy….you wanted their attention, you got it! Better move quickly before they corner me!'

She moved towards a door behind a T-junction at the end of the hallway. She peeked around the corner of the junction and saw five guards sweeping that hallway. One of them saw Cammy and yelled "There she is! Open fire" But Cammy was faster and sent thirty rounds at the soldier's heads. She watched them fall lifeless to the ground. She heard the door she was going for open and saw another group of Shadaloo soldiers who aimed their rifles at her.

With lightning reflexes she dropped her empty rifle and attacked the group with her Spiral Arrow. She spun her body towards the group and just as they were about to pull the triggers on their rifles did Cammy smash through the whole group. The force of her impact threw the group off their feet. Cammy landed gracefully, grabbed the two Jericho 941 pistols out of her thigh holsters and in rapid succession gave each guard two bullets in the head.

Cammy watched at the carnage she just created with her smoking guns in hand and breathed heavy. 'Not bad at all! About time the assault group gets here!' she thought as she reloaded her pistols. She took a fully loaded rifle off one of the guards she just disposed of, did a brass check and checked the room she just entered. It was a storage room filled with canisters, and lab equipment. She noticed one door that was labelled 'Laboratory 1'. Cammy smiled and thought to herself 'Cheers for writing it on the wall for me!' As she crossed the room to the door, she noticed a familiar voice in her captured radio.

-RCL-

The Delta Force assault group was speeding towards the Shadaloo Island in their V-22 Ospreys just a hundred feet above sea level and were surrounded by their escort of F-35B attack fighters. Colonel Guile was in the lead fighter and focused on the island on the horizon. He followed the cruise missiles flight path and saw the explosions on the island in the distance.

He then heard one of the Tripoli's operators in his radio "Tripoli for Lightning leader. Missile impact with island defences confirmed. Several entry points for ground troops have opened. Be advised: Sentinel has detected multiple enemy ground forces armed with MANPADS; most likely SA-18 Igla or FIM-197 Stingers. Sentinel is marking targets for laser guided Maverick's."

Guile replied "Copy Tripoli. Lightning flight 1 selects Maverick's….two. Fire!" The four F-35's of flight one opened their weapons bay and released two laser guided missiles each. The missiles ignited and flew towards the marked targets.

Guile radioed the lead V-22 "Lightning leader for Osprey leader. Hang back with Lightning flight 4 as cover. We'll soften them up and secure your landing sites." The Osprey leader acknowledged "Copy that Lightning leader. Osprey flight is reducing air speed." Guile replied "Roger. Lightning flights 1 through 3 are going in hot." With that the F-35's ignited their afterburner and blasted towards the island.

Inside the lead Osprey Lt. Sanders was talking to his tech Specialist. "Grimes! Do you have the Sentinels thermal feed yet?" Specialist Grimes checked his tablet and said "Yes Lt. Still lot's of bad guys on the island….and some extreme heat readings in one of the rooms but only six people in it!" Sanders said "Try and locate Major White!" Grimes gave him a weird look and asked "How should I do that? I only get thermal outputs on this thing!" Sanders replied "Just look for the one lonely blip taking out the other blips! I'll try and reach her on the radio. She should by now have captured one and set it to the frequency we decided during the briefing."

Lt. Sanders talked in his radio "Delta 1 leader to Union Wasp! Come in Union Wasp!" A few seconds later he heard Cammy's voice "I copy Delta 1 leader. How nice to hear from you Lt." Sanders smiled and said "Likewise. What is your situation?" Cammy reported "I'm in one of the sub-levels of the base heading towards the lab to get that scientist bastard. Also the whole rock is searching for me. They issued a nice Wanted poster of me and it says 'only dead'!" Sanders had to laugh a little at her humour and said "Well I hope the bounty is more than 10'000 $! Hang tight, we are almost there!" Cammy said "Don't take too long Lt. or there will be no fun left! Over and out!"

-RCL-

Just after the cruise missiles hit their mark and turned the islands automated defences to rubble did a large group of Shadaloo soldiers storm out of the installation and man sandbag positions on the roof and around the base. They readied heavy .50 cal M2 machine guns and prepared shoulder launched Stinger missiles to fire at the incoming planes. The soldiers were very nervous and sweating in fear of the upcoming battle. They scanned the skies with their fingers on the trigger. Suddenly a warning sounded from the speakers "Incoming missiles! Duck for cover!"

The warning was too late! One dozen Maverick missiles descended from the skies right into the sandbag positions. Loud explosions were paired with screams of men being torn apart and several weapons caches detonating. Only a handful soldiers were left covered in rubble and body parts. They rose back to their feet and tried to find a launcher or a machine gun. A swooping sound directed the soldiers view up in the sky as the F-35B's flew over the island at full speed.

Machine guns and assault rifles were fired at the F-35's but it was of little use as the planes were too fast. More explosions; this time from bombs that were dropped by the attack fighters on their overpass. Soldiers were ripped to pieces by the bombs and the jungle around the base was laid to waste. Several bombs impacted with the installation and ripped more holes into it. Still a about two dozen soldiers were alive and fired their assault rifles. Several Stinger missiles were launched in panic. They missed the turning F-35's who dropped flares to counter the missiles.

Col. Guile ordered "Surround the island and give 'em hell! Guns, guns, guns!" The fighter pilots pushed the STOVL button and initiated the conversion in mid turn. The F-35B's tilted their jet nozzles downward while opening the doors of their lift fans. Surrounding the island in hover mode the fighter pilots pulled their triggers and fired their powerful GAU-22/A Gatling cannons. The massive 25mm shells tore every remaining soldier outside to mush and turned palm trees and bushes to sawdust and fire wood.

The carrier group's two Independence-class littoral combat ships came into firing range and opened up with their Mk110 57mm guns. They saturated the island with high explosive shells and a sustained fire of three rounds per second. As they closed in on the island the ships 30mm chain guns and .50 cal machine guns joined in and opened fire. Men and equipment got thrown around and torn to pieces by the devastating display of firepower.

After 30 seconds of sustained barrage the ships and planes seized fire and surrounded the island. The pilots watched in awe at their work. The stronghold was covered in smoke and dust. Not one tree was left standing and nothing moved or returned fire.

Guile radioed the Osprey leader "Lightning leader to Osprey leader. You are clear to advance and drop off the troops." The Osprey lead pilot acknowledged "Copy that Lightning leader. Osprey flight is approaching." The six Ospreys approached the island and tilted their rotors 90° into helicopter mode and landed on all three accessible sides of the base. One transport landed on the roof of the building.

The massive rotor blades quickly dissipated the smoke and dust and revealed a gruesome scene. Everywhere were body parts, broken weapons, rubble and smashed palm trees. The Delta Force members stormed out of the cargo bays with weapons ready to fire and secured the landing zone. As soon as they unloaded their troops, the V-22's lifted off and hovered above the island.

Lt. Sanders gave the order to enter the building. The Delta Force stormed through the openings created by the cruise missiles and bombs. Shadaloo soldiers were already waiting inside but the first thing they received were Flashbangs going off in front of their faces. The blinding light and deafening sound disoriented the goons. The Deltas then entered and shot them with short bursts out of their HK416 assault carbines. They then proceeded to clear the base room by room, shooting everyone in their path. Lt. Sanders led his group towards the stairwayand headed to the labs to meet up with Cammy.

-RCL-

Down in the lab storage room Cammy was in front of the sliding door leading to the labs. She used her knife to open the door just enough to peak through. Inside the lab was still a lot of activity. Scientists were tediously working on something placed inside a large glass tube in the centre. Several soldiers were standing guard near the entrance.

Cammy watched the scene and thought to herself 'What might be so important, that despite the assault those guys are still working. And what is in that tube? No matter; can't let them finish!' She did a headcount inside the room and spotted the lead scientist as well. She stood up and readied her rifle and her pistols and made sure they were fully loaded. She steadied her focus and adjusted her breathing to push up her adrenalin. Then she pushed the button next to the door and it opened.

Cammy stormed inside and sent the guards behind the storage room door down with a kick and a punch at the same time. Then she moved forward and shot the guards with her rifle. When it run out of bullets she dropped it and switched to her akimbo pistols. The guards tried to open fire at her but Cammy was just too fast and in mere seconds they were all dead.

Several scientists who got in Cammy's line of fire were also dead and the rest fled the room but not the lead scientist. Cammy pointed her guns at him yet he just stood at his console with his fuzzy grey beard and the crimson goggles and a sadistic smile. Cammy said to him "You! I remember you, bastard!" The scientist grinned and replied with his sandpaper voice and a slight German accent "Of course you should, Killer Bee! You were supposed to be my greatest creation! What a disappointment you turned out to be instead!"

Cammy received some flashbacks in her head. She was in a glass tube filled with a nutrient solution and the same scientist, yet a bit younger, stood in front of her on the outside. With a smile he pushed a button on his tablet and induced great pain to Cammy.

She got really angry and yelled "It was you who created me! You who was responsible for the DOLL program! You made it all happen!" The scientist sadistically replied "Yes, I put you in this world. Created out of Bison's own DNA as you have figured out I trust! There were several failures before you but you were perfect. The memory programming apparently was not. Lord Bison put so much faith in you and you let him down. But that is all in the past for I have created the ultimate pawn for Bison. A killer free of any emotion or a 'soul' from the start. Obedient, loyal and strong! Behold!"

"Like hell you are, asshole!" Cammy said and emptied her pistols in the scientist's chest. As he plummeted to the ground he pushed a button on his console. Cammy turned around at the sound of the tube opening. Liquid drained out of it and revealed a hulking monstrosity at least seven feet tall and packed with muscles. Cammy in frustration said "Oh damn!" The scientist said with his last breath "Kill her!"

The creature stepped out of the tube towards Cammy. She jumped and was about to kick it in the head when she received a heavy punch that sent her flying into the next wall. 'Ouch! That nearly tore me in half!' Cammy thought in pain.

Cammy got back on her feet an into her battle stance. The soulless beast approached her again. This time Cammy attacked with her Spiral Arrow and drilled her feet into his midsection followed by a Cannon Spike. She kicked her boot right into the creatures jaw und used the momentum to flip back a safe distance. Cammy was stunned as she saw that the attack didn't have any effect on the creature. It just focused its head back on Cammy. She attacked with an Axle Spin Knuckle and drove her fist into its kidney section but again to no effect.

It grabbed Cammy be her throat and lifted her up. With one punch he sent her flying again. She crashed through several glass tubes and impacted again with the wall. She felt agonizing pain. The creature approached Cammy and just threw any table or lab equipment aside that was in its path. It stood above Cammy and just when it was about to deliver a fatal punch someone yelled "HEY, UGLY! OVER HERE!"

The creature and Cammy tilted their heads and saw a firing line of Delta Force. Cammy ducked for cover and yelled "Shoot it!" and the Deltas opened fire. The creature got riddled in bullets as twelve Deltas emptied their magazines into it.

When Cammy opened her eyes she saw the creature lying on the floor with its chest open and the insides turned to jam by the hail of bullets. The Deltas secured the room and two of them put another ten bullets into the creatures head. Lt. Sanders helped Cammy back up on her feet and now they were face to face.

Cammy blushingly smiled at him and said "Nice of you to show up!" Sanders smiled back and said "Well it looked you needed a hand!" She playfully replied "Well, I would have taken it down any second!" Sanders laughed and said "Sure you were! Here, I got you some toys!" He gave her his backpack and she opened it and pulled out a compact bullpup assault rifle with spare mags and two full-auto Glock 18C pistols.

"Aaaw, you shouldn't have!" Cammy said as she admired her gift. Sanders said "That's a brand new X95 Flattop with foregrip, flashlight, laser and holosight." Cammy holstered her new pistols and took aim with the X95 and said "Awesome! You just know how to make a girl happy!" The emotional moment between the two elite soldiers came to halt when one of the doors opened and two persons stepped inside. The Deltas reacted immediately pointed their HK416's at them with turned on flashlights and lasers.

"Hold your fire!" Cammy yelled when she realised who it was. Mai and Andy shielded their eyes from the blinding flashlights and Andy said "Yeah, please don't kill us! We're on your side!" The Deltas lowered their weapons and Cammy and Lt. Sanders walked over to them. Mai said "Thanks! That would have been awkward, going through all that trouble only to receive friendly fire!" Cammy smiled and patted Mai on the shoulder and said "You're welcome! We're about to move towards the Command Centre where the last of the soldiers are. Care to join us?" Mai replied "Sure, sounds like fun! But what about the submarine base? Shouldn't there be some left over bad guys as well?" Sanders answered "Our submarine fleet has destroyed theirs already and blew the sub pen to smithereens. But third squad will check it out!"

Third squad moved out to secure the sub pen and the rest along with Cammy, Mai and Andy headed upstairs to the Command Centre. Sanders asked the Bogards "Don't you want some weapons?" Andy replied "No thanks, we don't use guns!" The Lt. replied sarcastically "But you know the other guys do?!" Andy smiled and enveloped his hand in fire and thrust a fireball and said "Yeah, but we got this!" Clearly impressed the Lieutenant said "OK, that works!"

They arrived at the east entrance to the Command Centre. Lt. Sanders signalled his group to get ready for the assault. He whispered in his radio "Group 1 ready to enter CC. Groups 2 and 3 report." He then heard the other Group leaders "Group 2 ready at the west entrance!" "Group 3 standing by at the south entrance, let's rock and roll!" Lt. Sanders looked to his Sergeant who just placed the breaching charge on the door and then whispered "Go, go, go!"

The three doors blew open simultaneously and the group leaders threw two flashbangs each into the room. Commander Wulf and what was left of the Shadaloo loyalists got blinded by the flashes and desperately tried to open fire. The Delta Force stormed in low and fast and opened fire. The Shadaloo goons went down quickly by the Deltas bursts. Andy and Mai threw fireballs at some goons hiding behind their workstations. Explosions hurled them screaming in the air.

Commander Wulf stood near Bison's throne and fired wildly around the room with an M60E4 machine gun. He struck mostly his own soldiers but three Deltas got non fatal hits as well. Cammy stormed up the stairs and fired a long burst out of her assault rifle right into Wulf's chest. He fell back into the throne screaming and still firing his M60. As he was the last man standing of the Shadaloo forces, the rest of the Deltas joined in and fired multiple bursts at Wulf. His lifeless body trembled around at the impact of the hundreds of rounds.

The firing stopped and Lt. Sanders said loud "Room Clear!" Mai looked at one of the large screens still active and said "Look! It's Chun-Li and Ryu!" Cammy lowered her Rifle and looked in awe at the power she witnessed on the screen. Chun-Li and Ryu were enveloped in bright white light and fought Bison who was himself enveloped inside a sphere of dark purple.

"Woooow! Look at them go at him! Their on the roof! Let's go!" Cammy said and walked off. Sanders asked "Where are you going?" Cammy looked back and said with a smile "I wanna see this spectacle live and not on the tube!" Andy, Mai and Sanders looked at each other, nodded in agreement and followed Cammy to the roof to watch possibly the most awesome fight ever.

* * *

What a display of power! Shadaloo had no chance against the Delta's overwhelming firepower!

But the biggest fight is yet to come with Ryu and Chun-Li fighting Bison in an epic clash of good versus evil.

Head quickly to Chapter 13 to read who will win!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the air around the bombed out Shadaloo base the fleet of F-35B's and V-22's were hovering and ready to fire upon any threat or to exfiltrate their troops. Beneath the sea level two Virginia-class and one Los Angeles-class submarines positioned themselves to take the entrance of the islands submarine pen into a cross fire. The Shadaloo sub's desperately tried to get out of the sub pen but they did not stand a chance. The US Navy submarines just fired one torpedo after another and turned the Shadaloo submarines into scrap. The torpedoes that missed the subs went straight into the base and turned it to rubble with multiple explosions. The submarine docks sunk or blew up with personnel flying around screaming. Others got buried by falling rubble or blew to pieces by secondary explosions.

Colonel Guile watched the scene from the air in the lead F-35B and waited anxiously for a sign of the troops. An explosive force tore a hole into the roof of the installation and something flew out of the hole and came to a halt in mid air. Guile tried to look past the darkness that surrounded the subject. He saw a hulk of a man clad in red uniform with metal plates on his legs, arms and shoulders along with a visor cap sporting a skull and a black cape. The man emitted unspeakable anger and across his waist he wore a mechanic device resembling a yin and yang.

Guile gasped and said in disbelief "Holy shit! It's Bison!...Lightning squad, lock on to that subject and open fire!" The F-35's positioned themselves around Bison to not hit a friendly with stray fire. Bison simply grinned and his Tanden engine started spinning up. Simultaneously the fighters released a hail of 25mm bullets out of their GAU-22/A Gatling guns. The littoral combat ships opened fire with their .50 cal machine guns and launched several SeaRAM at Bison. The sound of fire was deafening and Bison was enveloped in explosions and smoke as the V-22s joined in and fired their belly mounted GAU-2 7.62mm Miniguns at him. Suddenly several purple spheres shot out of the cloud of explosions and hit a V-22. The impact blew apart one of its rotors and sent it crashing into the ocean.

Bison flew at one of the fighters and rammed right through it. The fighter exploded in a ball of fire. Guile looked in awe as Bison stopped again in midair in a gloating position. He swung around his F-35 and said "Lightning squad….reengage!" The fighters shifted their positions and fired again but this time Bison evaded the streams of bullets and flew in an S-curve towards the fighters. One of the F-35's locked onto Bison and sent a missile at him. Bison narrowly evaded the missile and jumped onto the wing of said fighter. The pilot looked in shock as Bison tore off the planes left wing with one fist strike and jumped off it as the fighter plummeted to the ground.

Bison was about to engage another plane when the impact of a ball of white light threw him spinning off course. He stabilized himself in the air and looked at the energy balls source. He noticed Ryu standing on the roof in his Hadoken position enveloped in an aura of bright light with his palms pointed at him. Then seemingly out of nowhere Chun-Li swirled through the air in front of Bison and brought her leg down on him.

The incredible force of the impact sent him straight down to the roof of the base and with a scream he crashed into it. Bison crawled out of the crater that formed and saw that Chun-Li was already standing next to Ryu. They stood together with pride and serious faces, their aura shining bright and strong. Bison floated out of the crater several feet in front of the warrior couple and gnarled "You two are really getting on my nerves."

Ryu replied out loud "As long as there are people like us you will never succeed with your evil plans!" Bison's expression got more angry and he focused his stance as he said "Then I will just have to destroy you! PSYCHO CRUSHER!" Bison launched forward like a missile with his signature move. The Hoshis jumped out of the way and as he flew past them simultaneously collected energy in their palms and shot it at the villain "Hadoken!" "Kikoken!" they said in unison as their white energy spheres launched towards the still flying Bison.

An explosion occurred and sent him crashing to the ground. He got back up but Chun-Li was already attacking. She jumped at him and kicked him in his ribs then swirled around for a roundhouse kick followed with a series of lightning kicks. Bison desperately tried to block but received hit upon hit.

Chun-Li jumped back and Ryu rushed by her to keep up the pressure as he kicked Bison in his knee and made him stumble. Then Ryu delivered sever fast punches which all connected to Bison's head and side and made him stumble backwards. The warrior couple stood ready in their fighting stances and awaited Bison's next move.

Bison was furious and wiped some blood off his mouth. He gloated at them "The end has come!" Bison gathered energy from his Tanden engine and jumped forward in a high arc. Ryu evaded the attempted head stomp with a jump. Bison stomped into the ground and sent out a shockwave which made Chun-Li jump into the air. Bison pointed his palm at Chun-Li and yelled "PSYCHO PUNISHER!"

A huge cone of purple Psycho energy spat out of Bison's palm and he grinned as he expected Chun-Li's lifeless body to plummet to the ground. But to his surprise he hit nothing but air. "Up here!" Chun-Li said and Bison saw that she was already high in the air. She did a spin and brought her bright glowing leg down while yelling "Hazanshu!" Bison floated backwards and only just evaded her attack which cracked the concrete where she hit.

Bison performed a forward sommersault at Chun-Li to hit her with his devastating Double Knee Press. But Chun-Li charged her energy in her hands at her sides and just before his legs hit her she thrust her palms together and yelled "Kikosho!" A bright and large sphere of energy formed from her palms and enveloped her and Bison. Multiple waves of energy hit Bison and sent him flying backwards at Ryu.

Ryu charged energy in his fist and "Shinkuuu-Shoryuken!" gave Bison a devastating uppercut. Lightning spat around where the dark and bright auras connected. Bison flew upwards but received no mercy as Chun-Li already jumped at him. "Tenshou Kyaku!" she screamed as she rammed her energy powered legs into him. Then she turned her body and kicked him with the other leg and again and again and again. The explosive force of her kicks sent Bison higher up. Chun-Li descended back to the ground but this time Ryu jumped past her and as he rose above Bison he charged his right fist with bright energy. With a loud roar Ryu rammed his fist hard into Bison and sent him crashing down again into the concrete roof.

With a loud scream Bison impacted yet again into the ground and the explosion tore an even bigger crater into the concrete. Ryu landed safely next to Chun-Li and they watched at Bison's crash site. "Bloody Hell! That was just awesome!" a female voice said out loud. Chun-Li and Ryu turned around and saw Cammy along with Andy, Mai and Sanders with open jaws. Chun-Li and Ryu looked at each other and smiled.

KRAKOOOM! An explosion of dark energy threw rubble around and Bison flew high up in the air. He was furious and his Tanden engine spun wildly and sent out black lightning in all directions. One V-22 got hit by a fork of lightning and exploded in mid air. The other planes immediately doubled back to safe distance.

"RAAAAHR! You will never defeat me!" Bison screamed madly and gathered huge amounts of energy into his engine.

Chun-Li and Ryu focused on Bison and gathered their energy in their palms. The auras of both Bison and the warrior couple grew bigger as they gathered more and more energy. "PSYCHO BEAM!" Bison screamed as he fired a steady stream of darkness out of his Tanden engine at Ryu and Chun-Li. As the beam closed into them they thrust their palms forward and released each a beam of white and blue energy.

Ryu and Chun-Li's beams intertwined as they raced towards Bison's Psycho Beam. The beams of darkness and brightness connected with an explosion and gave off a steady crackling motion. Bison could not believe that his beam was stopped and focused more energy into it. Chun-Li and Ryu did the same and their joined aura pulsed faster and brighter as they put all their strength into it.

The white stream of light started to win the upper hand pushed Bison's Psycho Beam further back. "NO! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! AAAAAAAAHHRRRGHH!" Bison screamed as his beam was extinguished by the white light. Ryu and Chun-Li's beam enveloped Bison and made him scream in pain "Aaaaaaaahhhh..."

An explosion of light occurred and sent a circle of energy across the sky. Everybody except Ryu and Chun-Li shielded their eyes from the brightness. The warrior couple breathed heavy and looked at where Bison was with their palms still held up high and they noticed that their arch nemesis Bison had been completely disintegrated.

Their bright auras started to dim back and extinguish as the warrior couple relaxed their muscles and catched their breath. Chun-Li looked at her exhausted husband who was dripping in sweat just like her and saw that he sported a huge smile. She smiled herself over both ears and said to him laughing "We did it! Hahaha….We actually did it!"

Ryu went over to his wife, embraced her and spun her around. "Oh honey, we won! Hahaha! We beat him!" he said in joy. Ryu put Chun-Li back down on her toes and kissed her deeply. They broke their kiss and Chun-Li said as they stared into each others smiling faces "I love you, my strong dragon warrior!" He smiled even more and said "I love you so much, my powerful spring beauty!" They hugged tightly and felt warm and safe.

"Oh my god! That was just bloody incredible! You two are without a doubt the most powerful fighters on the planet!" Cammy said as she hopped over to the embraced warriors and hugged them both. Chun-Li blushed at this compliment and Ryu said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head "Oh please, Cammy! Don't exaggerate!"

"She's right, man! I have never seen anyone fight with such pure power like the two of you!" Andy said as he approached them with Mai and Sanders. Ryu and Andy clapped their hands and guy-hugged. Cammy hugged Chun-Li and made way for Mai to embrace Chun-Li as well. Mai said "I'm so proud of you, Chun. You avenged us and together with Ryu you faced your demon and prevailed. You truly are the strongest women in the world."

Chun-Li blushed and said to her friends "Thank you, Mai! But I could never be so strong without my family and our friends who support us with their love and give us a cause to fight for!" Ryu walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek and said "I couldn't agree more with you, my love!"

Lieutenant Sanders patted Ryu on his shoulder and said "You know, as the one person here without any funky powers, I gotta say that I now understand why everybody says that you two are perfect for each other. This power you wield would drive any lone man or woman insane but together you are more powerful than you could ever be apart! You have my deepest respect and I thank all of you for the entire Delta Force for your invaluable commitment into this operation!" He saluted the Hoshis and Bogards who smiled and blushed at his statement and shook his hand.

Cammy went closer to Sanders and kissed him. He blushed and she said "Well said Lieutenant!" The others watched them with open jaws in surprise as Cammy held onto Sanders hand as if he were her high-school boyfriend. The awkward moment was cut short as the six warriors looked into the sky as the F-35's rushed over the island in a victory formation. Guile did a close turn around the building and saluted at them out of his cockpit. They waved back and watched him fly back in formation while turning his plane several time around its axel. The Ospreys landed on the island to pick up the soldiers and the wounded.

The three couples stood on the roof and watched together into the horizon as the setting sun bathed the blue sky and sea in beautiful colour of pink and orange. The men held their women tight by the waist and Chun-Li said to Ryu "After all the suffering we went through these last few days I finally feel confident that we are safe and can raise our children in peace!" Ryu smiled and said "And I know that together we can overcome any obstacle that lies ahead of us!" They kissed and then looked back at the sky as the F-35's did another overpass. All of them followed the formation of planes fly into the horizon and watched as one fighter on the left side peeled off to honour all the risks and sacrifices that had been made to bring the threat of Shadaloo to a decisive and final end.

* * *

What a fight! The good has preserved and conquered evil! Shadaloo reaped what they deserved and our heroes can finally retreat and enjoy their peace.

Quickly turn to the final Chapter to find out how the warrior couple celebrates ;)

Writers Note: As i was writing this part of the story, i listened to the epic music from 'Two steps from Hell' which fits perfectly to such an epic battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chun-Li and Ryu felt relieved as they finally stood in front of their house outside of Hong Kong. Cammy has just dropped them off after the long journey home and Ken was about to bring the children to them directly with his private jet from San Francisco. Ryu opened the door for his wife and they entered the house. Inside they dropped their bags and Ryu said with a smile "There's no place like home!" Chun-Li smiled at him and together they walked towards the living room. When Ryu left to rescue his family Juri has made a mess of the place and there was broken furniture, shattered glass and blood.

As they scanned the place they noticed that it was spotless. All of the broken windows had been replaced. There were some brand new chairs, a new table and a new couch and everything had been cleaned. Ryu embraced Chun-Li from behind and said with a smile "Wow, your boss sure is a man of his word! He promised to fix our place and it looks as good as new!" Chun-Li held Ryu's hand and said smiling "Even better, it looks just as I remember it!" The couple was enjoying that peaceful and quiet moment when Chun-Li noticed a vibration.

She pulled out her smart phone from her waist band and Ryu asked "Who might this be?" Chun-Li checked the phone and said "Oh, it's a video call from Ken!" She touched the 'accept call' button on her phone with Ryu still hugging her from behind and peeking over her shoulder. Ryu and Chun-Li smiled at the six faces crammed together on the screen. Ken, Eliza, Mel, Yuriko, Ryan and Mei-Lin all said together "Hellooooo!" and everybody had to laugh. Ryu and Chun-Li waved back at them and said with a huge smile "Ken, Eliza, Kids! It's so good to see you!"

Ken focused the camera on himself and said "Hey you two! Finally back home again! I heard you had one hell of a fight!" Ryu chuckled and said "Yeah finally! It's so good to be back! And the fight was incredible, but we made it!" Ken said a bit frustrated "Oh man! I wish I could have seen you guys fight! I hope somebody put it on tape!" Chun-Li answered "Oh please Ken! We were fighting for our lives there and not for public amusement!...But Guile did mention the UAV recorded one hell of a high light reel!"

"For real? Oh you gotta let me see it, please!" Ken begged. Chun-Li giggled "Well, I guess we will watch it at our debriefing tomorrow but that is top secret!" Ken begged some more "Pretty please with some sugar on top! After all we did watch the kids!" Ryu shook his head and Chun-Li said "Hmm….Maybe I can get you in!" Ken was overjoyed "Wohooo…thank you!" Chun-Li said "You're welcome! When are you gonna be here?" Eliza shoved Ken aside and answered "We are first going to drop off Yuriko at Mai and Andy's place and then we'll come to you. It'll take us roughly eight hours, so it might get a little late!" Chun-Li replied "Don't worry we'll be waiting! Can you put the kids up?"

The camera panned over to the three children who held each other and smiled at the warrior couple together. Chun-Li let a tear of joy fall down her cheek as Mei-Lin and Ryan said "Hi Mommy and Daddy! We miss you!" Chun-Li and Ryu smiled back at their children and sniffed a little as they said "We miss you too! Can't wait to have you back! Did you behave at Uncle Ken's?" Ryan answered "Sure thing, I kept the girls in check!" Upon saying that he received a smack on the head from his big sister who said "Watch it, snips!" Chun-Li and Ryu laughed. Mei-Lin then asked "Did you fight the evil woman who kidnapped us?" Chun-Li said "Sure thing, sweet pea! She won't bother us anymore!"

Ryu then said "Ok kids! See you in a couple of hours!" They all waved good bye and the transmission ended. Chun-Li threw the phone on the couch and said with a sigh "Oh Ryu, I miss them so much!" He sighed as well and said "Yeah, me too! Can't wait to have them around again!" Ryu let go of his wife and said "I'm going for a run while it's still bright to check on our garden and to get my legs going after the long ride, ok honey?" Chun-Li kissed her husband and said "Sure, sweetie! I'll go unpack our stuff. Be back soon!" Ryu then went out the back and Chun-Li grabbed their bags and headed to their bedroom.

As she unpacked the clothes she grabbed inside her bag and pulled out the casual quipao she bought with Mai on the day of their kidnapping. She held it up and as she looked at it an idea started to grow form in her head. Her heart started to pump faster and turn up the heat in her body and she thought 'Oh my…..Great idea! Let's do it before he get's back!' She then quickly changed her clothes and made everything ready.

-RCL-

Half an hour later, as Ryu was on his way back to the house he noticed something weird and thought 'Huh? Why did she dim the lights?' Fearing the worst he hurried to the back entrance. He entered the house and saw some lit candles on the living room floor with small note. He picked it up and read "Follow the trail….what trail? Oh, there!" Ryu noticed several more lit candles which formed a path. He followed it to their bedroom door and saw another note attached to the door. 'Open to receive your present…and a red lipstick kiss!' he read to himself. He opened the door and stepped inside. What he then saw made him stop dead in his tracks and drop his jaw. He dropped the notes and his heartbeat went up like crazy.

The room was lit with a candles and the scent of roses filled the air. Chun-Li was sitting on the edge of the bed and her upper body laid seductively on its side on the blanket. She wore a modified blue quipao with gold edges that was a lot like her trademark uniform but more casual. It was sleeveless and a V-cut exposed her cleavage. It didn't have a waist band but the dress still fitted firmly to her figure and Ryu could see the outlines of her breasts and her flat stomach move with her slow breathing. The quipao had a pattern of white peach tree flowers stitched onto it which seemed to sparkle in the candle light. The way that Chun-Li laid there made the lower part of her dress reveal one side of her firm legs and buttocks.

Next to the quipao Chun-Li wore a pair of elegant yet revealing heel sandals and some added jewellery next to her wedding ring. A gold bracelet dangled on her right wrist and completed a pair of matching heart formed earrings. Her hair was done in her usual oxhorns adorned with the white ribbons but she left out the silk brocades. Chun-Li just seductively smiled at her husband as he nervously scanned her body. He further noticed that she was wearing some slight make up and red lip-gloss matching the colour of her fingernails.

Chun-Li enjoyed this moment greatly and as she watched Ryu she thought 'He's so cute. Like a shy schoolboy.' She fluttered her eyes at him as she slowly stood up from the bed and in a sexy and seductive manner danced her way towards him. She walked right up to him and pressed her stomach and her breasts onto his body.

She reached behind him to shut the bedroom door and then gave him a hug and put her ear to his chest. It felt like he was on fire and she could hear his heartbeat quicken with her embrace. She moved back a little and watched him just standing still, charmed by her moves. Since he was wearing his karate gi she could see his muscular chest starting to pour sweat and move hard as he breathed heavy.

She stood right in front of him and she could feel the heat from his body. Even with her two inch heels she was a little shorter than him. Chun-Li wrapped her arms around his neck and felt that his body shivered where she touched him. She loved this moment as he was putty in her hands and she asked whispering with a playful worried tone "Do I make you nervous, my dear?" Ryu swallowed and tried to find his voice and said quietly "Yeah…..I mean No…..I mean…..You enchant me with your beauty, my love!" A huge smile formed on Chun-Li's face. She stepped on her toes and gave him a passionate kiss. Ryu brought his shivering arms around her and held her tight.

As they kissed, Chun-Li guided one of Ryu's hands from her waist up to her breast. She moaned a little into the kiss as Ryu's shivering hand started to gently massage her breast and his other hand did the same to one of her butt cheeks. Chun-Li reached down to his karate belt and undid the knot. She let the belt fall to the floor and opened his gi jacket and moved her hands over his tense six packs. Chun-Li always got very turned on by Ryu's perfect muscular body and it gave her great pleasure to feel every inch of it with her touch. One of her hands moved further down to the bulge in his pants between his legs. She rubbed his manhood through his pants which made him break their kiss and breathe heavy.

Chun-Li smiled as she watched his face lost in pleasure and whispered "You like this?" Ryu mumbled "Y…yeah!" Chun-Li slowly went down on her knees. She then opened Ryu's gi pants and slid them off along with his briefs. She gasped a little in joy at the sight of his fully erected penis. She grabbed his member with both hands and opened her mouth. She slowly moved her head forward and took it in as deep as she could. She proceeded to move her head back and forth and gently sucked Ryu's manhood. She moaned while she did it and thought 'Mmmhh….it's so big and tasty!'

Ryu breathed heavy and moaned in pleasure as she kept on sucking him. He brought one of his hands onto her head to hold her but still let her be in control. Chun-Li moved one of her hands down to her legs. She slid her legs open and reached beneath her dress to rub on her clitoris while she pleasured Ryu. This made her very excited and she moaned heavy. She pulled her mouth away from his member and kept rubbing both her clit and his penis with her hands. She looked up and made eye contact with her beloved and asked "Does it feel good? Do you want more?" Ryu stammered "Yeah….you're so good!"

Chun-Li smiled and licked his balls as she kept on rubbing his penis. She then licked it with her tongue and swirled around on the top. Ryu guided her with his hand on her head to take it back in her mouth. As he looked down to watch her he saw her head move back and forth and her ribbons dangling around her shoulders moved along. Chun-Li could feel his penis throbbing inside her mouth as she used her tongue to lick his member as she sucked it. Ryu started to breath heavy and moan and she knew that he was about to climax.

She pulled away from his pulsating manhood and thought smiling 'Not yet, my sweet dragon!' Ryu felt confused as to why she stopped and watched her slowly stand up, turn around and walk to the bed. She stopped at the edge and lowered her upper body down and lifted one of her legs on the bed. Then she looked back over her shoulder and with one hand moved the lower part of her quipao aside. Ryu stared upon her bare bottom and noticed that she didn't even wear panties. She smiled at him seductively and gave him an invitation without words. Ryu approached Chun-Li from behind and gently grabbed her butt cheeks.

He positioned his wet penis at her dripping womanhood and looked in her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and gently entered her vagina. Chun-Li closed her eyes, arched her back and moaned heavy as she felt him go in all the way and said "Aaahhn…yes, Ryu. This feels so good!" Ryu started to move his hips back and forth and moaned "Aahh…Chun-Li, you are so tight. It feels wonderful….Uungh!" Chun-Li started to move her body according to Ryu's movements to increase their pleasure. As she arched back and forth her ribbons and breast's moved with the momentum.

Ryu was getting very excited and moved faster. Suddenly he moved too far back and his member slipped out of her womb. He quickly tried to put it back in but then he thought 'Uuh?...That feels different!' Chun-Li in surprise arched her back, looked back with open eyes and said "Ooohh…Ryu?!" Now Ryu noticed that his member was inside her anus. Embarrassed he said "Oh, I'm so sorry….that's not the right hole!" He tried to pull it out but Chun-Li stopped him and said moaning "No, don't pull it out! Keep going!" Ryu asked startled "Really? Doesn't it hurt?" Chun-Li looked in his eyes and said "No….it feels very nice! Please keep going but be gentle!"

Ryu smiled and fulfilled her wish as he very gently pushed it further in. Chun-Li arched and moaned in pleasure "Haaahn….it's so good! Go faster!" Ryu moved faster but remained gentle. Chun-Li let her upper body drop down and reached back with one hand to rub her womanhood. She grabbed and twisted the blankets and was about to reach her first climax. She rubbed her clitoris faster as Ryu pushed his manhood in deep up to the hilt. She moaned "Oh my god….aaaahh….i'm com-ing….hnn….aaahn!" Her body shivered and her muscles tightened as she climaxed. Ryu pulled out his member and wiped it clean.

Chun-Li moved onto the bed and lay on her back. With open legs and arms she signalled Ryu to come to her. Ryu smiled and removed his gi jacket and got on top of his beloved wife. They looked deep in each others eyes with huge smiles and kissed. Chun-Li moved the part of her quipao dress covering her vulva aside and guided Ryu's fully erected member inside her. They both moaned into their kiss and Ryu started to move up and down on Chun-Li. Ryu lifted his upper body to get a better look at her.

As Chun-Li watched his perfectly muscular body and his sweat sparkle in the candle light she got more aroused. She moved her hands to her breasts and massaged them a little. Then she pulled them out of her dress one after the other which thanks to the elastic material of her V-cut was comfortably possible. She played with her bare breasts as she moaned and stared at her husband pleasuring her. Ryu looked down to his wife and said "Aaahn…Chun-Li, you are so beautiful!" Then he leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples which made her moan harder and hold his head. She said "Oh Ryu, you are so good!...Haaah…I want to be on top now!"

Ryu pulled out his member and lay next to Chun-Li. She then stood up on the bed and stepped over his waist. Ryu watched his wife with open jaw as she stood there incredibly sexy in her dress with her perfect bare breasts and her ribbons dangling down her shoulders. She smiled at how he adored her and then slowly lowered her body. The bottom part of her quipao obscured Ryu's view on their private parts which made it all the hotter as suddenly her womanhood took in his member.

Chun-Li started to move up and down on Ryu's penis. Ryu studied her motions and was completely enchanted at how she arched her upper body while she rode him. She closed her eyes to take in all the pleasure and moved her hands along her body. Her ribbons floated up and down and her breasts bounced with her riding motions. Ryu reached for her waist and felt her burning skin through the dress. Chun-Li put her knees down to Ryu's side and supported herself onto his chest. Ryu moved his hands up to her bouncing breasts and gently massaged them. This made Chun-Li more ecstatic and she moved faster and moaned louder.

Chun-Li's body heated up as she drowned in the passion and she lowered her upper body down and pressed her bare breasts onto his chest. Ryu embraced his beloved wife and moved his hips up and down. The cloth from her quipao stroke along his balls as he pushed his member inside her womanhood which gave him even more pleasure. She felt another climax approaching and her womb tightened up as she moaned "Aaahh…Ryu…I'm about to come again!" Ryu felt his member pulsate and grow bigger inside her and he said "Haaah….I'm coming as well….Chun-Li….Aaaahng!" He released his seed inside her at the same time as she climaxed. They held tight onto each other and kissed deeply.

As their climax passed they relaxed and smiled. Chun-Li said "Oh yes….that was great! Let's do it again!" Ryu was a bit surprised at the hunger she still had but said "Yeah, let's!" Chun-Li made him sit on the edge of the bed and wait as she stood in front of him. In the candle light she then looked at him seductively and arched her body around a little. Then she reached up to her shoulders and pulled down her dress first on one side and then on the other. Ryu watched in awe as Chun-Li slowly slid down her quipao dress and his member fully erected again as he saw her pure perfectly formed naked body.

Chun-Li still arched with her body as she reached up to her ribbons and undid them one after the other and let them fall to the floor. Then she removed a scrunchy on each of her oxhorns and pulled out several hair pins. With the last two pins her oxhorns rolled down and undid themselves to reveal the full splendour of her long brown hair. Her hair reached all the way down to her breasts and had a natural wave inside it. It glistened with a golden touch in the candle light. Ryu was completely awestruck because he knew that Chun-Li treasured her hair and only revealed them fully open to him.

Chun-Li approached Ryu in a sexy manner and then sat on top of him while inserting his manhood into her womb. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Ryu embraced her and leaned into the kiss. Chun-Li gently broke the kiss and she looked into her husbands eyes and said "Ryu, in all this trouble I never really got to thank you enough for saving me not only out of the sadistic clutches of those bastards but also from myself. I lost myself in the darkness and got swallowed by the shadows of revenge and hate. But you never gave up on me. You never lost faith or hope. You saved me and our children from a terrible fate. You are my hero, my everything and I love you. I cannot find the words to describe how much I love you and how thankful I am to have you in my life." As she talked out of her heart, a tear formed in her left eye and started to roll down her cheek.

Ryu catched the tear with his finger and wiped it away. He then said "You never have to thank me my love and you will never be in my debt. My love for you and our children is undying ever since we got together. I want to be with you forever and I would rather go through hell to rescue you than give you up." The happiness Chun-Li felt as Ryu said this was undescribable. Her heart was pumping hard and fast and butterflies were buzzing in her stomach. She leaned in for another kiss and started to move her hips. Ryu held her tight in his arms and then turned them around and placed her with her back on the bed.

He broke the kiss and gave her a smile which made her feel save and loved. She stroke his cheek and said "I love you, my mighty dragon!" His smile got bigger and he said "I love you too, my spring beauty!" Then he started to move his hips into hers and she did the same. Their bodies heated up and sweat poured out of them. Chun-Li's breasts moved with his strong yet gentle thrusts and the passion grew as they moaned towards another climax. Chun-Li bit on one her fingers and held one of her breasts as she drowned in pleasure. Ryu lowered his upper body and she wrapped her arms around him and moaned "Aaaahn….I'm coming already again!" Her body tensed up as she climaxed and Ryu then came into her again.

They breathed heavy as they looked into each other's eyes as their bodies started to relax. After several minutes Ryu pulled himself out of her, making her moan a little and laid down next to her. Chun-Li cuddled up to her husband and said "Oh Ryu! You make me the happiest woman in the world!" Ryu smiled and held her safe in his arms and said "I couldn't wish for more, my love. I am the luckiest guy to have you at my side!" The warrior couple lay together for a long time and thought about how lucky they are and what the future might bring to them. They thought about their children, how much they missed them and how they were looking forward to see them grow up.

THE END

-RCL 4ever-

On the lone island in the Midway Islands that officially has been used in a Navy exercise the last remnant of Shadaloo laid in ruins. All of the technology had been dismantled and all bodies carried away safe from one.

In a large room adjacent to the former Shadaloo control centre a large pile of rubble started to tremble. Rocks flew away in all directions and lightning spat from beneath the crushed concrete. Then with an explosion of dark energy the crumbled stone made room for a person standing up with a scream of incredible rage.

Juri Han jumped out of the rubble and reached with her hands up high, her clothes had been shredded and her eye with the crushed remnants of the Feng Shui engine was bleeding down her cheek. She screamed wildly and her body got enveloped in purple flames "Nyaaaaahhhrr…I'll get you for this, Chun-Li! I will get you!"

* * *

This is the end of Shadow Lady! Our heroes are finally back home in peace and soon reunited with their beloved children!

I put in a little after credits scene. I really dig those from the recent Marvel movies because they made me anxious for more without really giving away large plot details.

I hope you enjoyed reading and I would be thrilled for a couple of reviews.


End file.
